


Meant to Be

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Case solving, Confused Lucifer, Deckerstar - Freeform, Denial, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Smut, Some angst, Sort of AU, Upset Chloe, Wingfic, Wings, chloe is uneffected by lucifer, chloe works too hard, im bad at tagging, lucifer and chloe meet at LUX, lucifer is in love with chloe, lucifer reveals himself as the devil, overworked chloe, soul mates, they meet when chloe is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: A couple months after the death of her father, Chloe stumbles into the club LUX. Young, depressed, surrounded by booze, and hot men and women- she decides to let herself indulge a bit.By chance, she meets Lucifer, and Lucifer quickly learns she’s unaffected by him. It’s alarming, maybe even terrifying.After a bad first meeting, they meet again over ten years later, and Lucifer truly can’t explain the feelings he has for her.





	1. Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me earlier today and I just had to write it up! Sorry for any errors, I didn't get the chance to read over it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The past few months had been anything but easy. After losing her father and the police serving no justice for his murderer, she was nearly giving up. She gave up her acting career completely- it hadn’t been for her anyways. After Hot Tub High School, she wanted nothing more than to just disappear from the public eye, to fade into the darkness and stay there forever. But she needed justice; she needed the sick fuck who killed her father to be put away and locked up forever, unable to hurt anyone else. So she started working towards getting a law degree, taking classes during the day at a local college that wasn’t too far from home. She still stayed in her Mother’s house, though her Mother wasn’t home much these days. She was off, her acting career skyrocketing into the stratosphere. 

The young women sighed heavily, brushing her hair behind her ear. It was warm for late September, but then again it was LA, after all. It probably wouldn’t get lower than 70 degrees until at least December. She continued walking down the sidewalk, feeling the warm night air on her skin as people brushed past her, off to bars and nightclubs. She wasn’t one for club and bars, but tonight she felt like she needed to do something; maybe get blackout drunk and just forget about everything. Just for one night. Besides, it was Friday, normal young adults go out and party on Fridays, waste their time getting drunk and getting high. 

Chloe’s head tilted up as she looked at a rather tall building, a nightclub to be exact. In large capital letters, the word “LUX” stood out in front of said building. She hummed a bit, glancing to the line outside the club. It was filled with plenty of young men and women, all awaiting their turn to get inside. At this point, she didn’t particularly care where she went, but she wanted a drink. Preferably something strong, hard liquor- maybe just a glass of Vodka. She didn’t much like the taste, but it was the quickest way for her to get fucked up. 

As Chloe made her way to the back of the line, a couple of women walked up to her. One of them eyed her up and down, as if she was checking her out. Chloe wasn’t shy of hooking up with men and women alike, but she wasn’t really looking for a hookup tonight. 

“Do you want to get in, sweetheart?” A brunette asked, her cherry red lipstick popping out like a bruise on her pale skin. The women looked to be at least in her mid twenties, while Chloe was only 19, just about to turn 20. She would be surprised if she got into this club at all without getting carded and then sent out onto the street. 

Chloe nodded her head anyways. The brunette glazed her eyes over her again, her redhead friend linking her arm with the other women. “Follow us, then.” She stated before the two girls turned and skipped the entire line, going straight to the front door where a body guard stood.

Chloe quickly hurried behind them, her heels slowing her down a bit. Her dress was short, but loose, flowing in the wind as she hurried to catch up. She stopped behind the two girls. 

“How’ve you been, Nick?” The redhead asked to the bodyguard, twirling a piece of hair between two fingers. She had a sweet smile on her face, a friendly one that Nick seemed to appreciate.

Nick smiled back towards her. For a big, scary looking man, his smile made him appear friendlier and more approachable. “I’ve been good. Went to see my daughters play the other night.” He stated.

The redhead giggled. “That’s good to hear! Your daughter has always been super cute.” She said. The two spoke back and forth, exchanging a few more pleasantries before Nick glanced back to Chloe, eyeing her curiously.

“A friend?” He asked. 

The redhead nodded and turned around. She wrapping her two arms around Chloe, a couple inches taller than the younger girl. But that could’ve very well been the stilettos she was wearing. “Yep!” She said enthusiastically. “Isn’t she just adorable?” She asked as she hugged Chloe close to her. 

The brunette besides her smirked. “Simply delicious.” She mumbled and gave Chloe a once over. Again. 

It was a little much, but Chloe didn’t say anything, didn’t complain. These girls were about to get her a free ticket in. 

Nick nodded his head. “Yeah, she’s pretty cute.” He said as he unclicked the red rope that separated them from the entrance. Immediately, the two girls said a “thank you!” at the same time and quickly lead Chloe into the club. Inside, it was absolutely wild. People were dancing on tables, taking body shots, half naked girls were everywhere- there were even some people having not-so-discreet-sex in the back of the club up against the walls. 

Finally, the brunette turned towards Chloe. “I almost forget; I’m Maxine. And this is my girlfriend Katie.” She introduced. 

Chloe nodded her head. “I’m Chloe.” She said, projecting her voice over the heavy music. “Uh, thank you so much for getting me in!” She nearly shouted. 

Maxine nodded her head, grinning. “Don’t sweat it!” She replied, waving Chloe off. “You’re far too cute not to bring you along.” She winked.

Chloe chuckled lightly. “... If you don’t mind I’m going to go get drunk.” She said bluntly. 

Maxine nodded, Katie already clinging to her side, dancing at her girlfriend’s side to the beat of the music. “Have fun!” She shouted, starting to dance as well. “If you want to come dance, come find us!” She said as Chloe began to walk away. 

“Yeah!” Chloe shouted back, waving to the two girls and headed towards the bar. She took a seat on one of the stools and finally decided to take a good look around the club. There were people… Everywhere. Everywhere she looked, there were people dancing, drinking… Grinding. Oh, and smoking weed- or better yet, snorting cocaine. She nodded her head at a man snorting a line on a table, two girls watching him and cheering.

Chloe turned her head back to the bar, greeted by a dark skinned girl with devilish features. The girl was wearing all leather, from her top to boots, hell, even her pants wear leather. Not to mention the girl was extremely hot. Mind blowingly attractive. 

“What can I get you?” She shouted over the music, leaning over the counter and smirked at Chloe. Her dark eyes looked over Chloe’s features with interest. 

“Just a shot of Vodka, please.” Chloe said, unable to help herself from checking the bartender out. Her eyes roamed down the girls body, over her soft curves, the leather clinging tightly to her skin and- not here for a hookup, she reminded herself. 

Just here to drink herself into a coma, that’s all. 

“Coming right up.” The bartender said as she turned. Seconds later, there was a cold glass of Vodka waiting in front of Chloe.

Chloe mumbled her thanks as she picked up the shot glass and quickly downed it. 

“I’m Maze, by the way.” The bartender said after she downed it. 

“Chloe.” She replied, looking into Maze’s eyes. 

Maze smirked as she leaned her body over the table, inches away from Chloe’s face. Her breasts pressed onto the cold countertop, looking absolutely delicious. “You know, you look a little too young to be in this club.” She said in a low voice. 

Chloe blinked, her cheeks flushing. “... I’m 22.” She lied, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“More like 18.” Maze corrected, leaning back again, pouring Chloe a couple more shots anyways. 

“19.” Chloe corrected before she took the shot, squeezing her eyes closed and shook her head. “Ah… Thanks.” She said, feeling the liquor slowly start to take over, putting her into a daze. 

Maze hummed softly, putting a finger to her lips. “Interesting.” She said softly. “In college?”

“Uh, yeah.” She nodded her head. She’d rather not talk about that right now, but words came out anyways. “I’m gonna be a police officer.” She chuckled half heartedly.

Maze nodded her head. “Cool. I’m a servant of hell.” 

“Right.” Chloe raised an eyebrow at the woman’s odd statement, thinking it as some sort of weird joke. Maybe it was code for hot bartender? 

Maze’s attention seemed to be caught by something else. “Oh. Excuse me.” She said, quickly pouring Chloe another shot before she walked out from behind the bar to meet up with a tall male. His black hair stuck up messily, a smirk on his lips. He wore an expensive looking tux, but it was disheveled, halfway unbuttoned. He was hot, Chloe admitted that. But there was also something off about him, she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

The two talked briefly before Maze walked back behind the bar, the man following close behind her. 

“Maze, I told you once already, we’ll remain here for now. I’m not going back.” He said to her, looking almost annoyed. As if maybe Maze had been bothering him about the topic on multiple occasions. 

Maze rolled her eyes, pouring herself a glass of whiskey and downed half of it without even flinching. Chloe downed her shot, coughing slightly at the after burn. It almost went down the wrong pipe, and she had almost choked on it, but she saved herself by clearing her throat. 

That got the man’s attention, despite that not being her goal. 

“Well hello there, darling.” He greeted with an intrigued smirk. Maze rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t see you there for a moment.” He said as he leaned himself over the counter. 

Chloe’s first thought, he was way too flirtatious. Cute and attractive, but he probably flirted like this with every attractive girl he met, and it probably worked to get into their pants. “Hi.” She said blandly, glancing to Maze. 

“Back off, Lucifer.” Maze said teasingly, smirking to Chloe. “She already has the hots for me.” 

Chloe flushed red, watching as Maze chuckled and poured her yet another shot. She very quickly downed it. 

Lucifer seemed to whine, making an upset face towards Maze. “Aw, you steal all the good ones.” He said with a frown, but his smirk returned only moments later. He walked around the bar and to Chloe’s side, standing ever so close to her. Almost too close- no, he was too close, and she didn’t know what to do with herself. 

Chloe squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, but said nothing. No objections, no complaints, nothing. 

Lucifer tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “See, it’s not just you she has the hots for.” He pointed out and caressed Chloe’s cheek with his hand. 

To Chloe’s surprise, his hands were soft, sending shivers down her spine and causing a heat to pool in her lower belly. 

“How rude of me.” Lucifer interjected before Maze could say anything more. “I’m Lucifer Morningstar, the owner of this fine establishment.” He said, offering his hand. 

Chloe nodded her head and shook his hand. He shook her hand firmly before releasing it. “I’m Chloe.” She said, deciding to leave out Decker. Anytime she said her last name people either brought up Hot Tub High School or her mother. Neither were fun topics. 

Lucifer hummed, putting a hand to his own chin. “You do look rather familiar.” He said. “Are you sure we haven’t met?...” He asked, his words trailing off.

Chloe looked away, hoping he wouldn’t put it together. And he didn’t, luck was on her side.. 

Lucifer smirked anyways. “Anyways, you look a little too young to be here.” He stated.

“Only 19.” Maze interjected.

Chloe bit her bottom lip. “I know…” She frowned, fearing the worst. He was going to kick her out- or call the cops. Ugh. 

“Now, now. Don’t fret.” He said, gently placing his hand on her chin and turned her head to look to him. “Who am I to deny a girl of a good time?” 

Chloe blinked a bit, surprised. “... You’re going to let me stay?” She asked. 

He nodded his head. “Of course.” He chuckled at her shocked expression. “Now, shall we dance?” He asked and offered his hand. 

Chloe looked to the people around the club dancing, grinding against one another to the club music. She hesitated. “I’m not much of a dancer.” She said softly. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Nonsense. You simply must.” He insisted, and she ended up taking his hand despite not wanting to dance. She swayed slightly as he lead her to a crowd of dancing people. 

Despite how much Chloe hated to dance, with all the sweat bodies touching and rubbing up against one another, she began to enjoy herself. Lucifer danced in front of her, not touching her, but close enough for her to feel the heat from his body. She moved to the beat of the music, watching him under the flashing lights, her heart pounding in her chest. 

She couldn’t deny that he looked beautiful as he danced, sweat beading on his forehead and on his chest that dipped down under his white shirt. She couldn’t help but stare. 

“You’re staring.” Lucifer said over the music, smirking to her, but he didn’t move closer. He knew that women couldn’t resist him, it was just the way things went. The could never refuse him. He was lust and sin all in itself. 

“Sorry.” Chloe blurted, her dancing slowly down as she awkwardly looked away, frowning.

“No, it’s quite alright, darling.” He chuckled lightly. “Women can never keep their eyes off of me.”

Chloe looked to him and raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” She questioned. “That’s kind of cocky for you to say.” She said, continuing to dance. 

“Yeah, cocky tends to be in my nature.” He said, leaning a bit closer. “I am the Devil, after all.” He slowed down his dancing until he stopped completely, grabbing her hand and lead her off to the side. 

Lucifer gently pushed her up against the wall, not completely cornering her to allow her to leave if she truly wanted, but he doubted that would happen. “Tell me, Chloe… What do you desire?” He asked, his voice low and sultry. 

Chloe blinked, staring at the hand he placed on the wall next to her head, and then to his face. For a moment, she seemed to be in a trance like state until she broke a small smile onto her face. “What kind of question is that?” She giggled. 

Lucifer blinked, completely caught off guard as he stared into her eyes. He didn’t always understand, women, even men, always told him their desires if he asked. Always. No exceptions. “Ahem… Let me try that again; what do you lust for?” He asked, staring deep into her eyes. 

Chloe glanced away. “... I- I guess to graduate college?” She sort of questioned herself, but it wasn’t the sort of response he really wanted. She sunk back into the wall, leaning heavily against it as her eyes looked to the ground and she stared at it instead of looking at him. “I…” She stopped herself completely. She knew what she really wanted; she wanted justice. She wanted to catch who murdered her father, to punish him and to get justice- she wanted her dad back, she wanted to hug him and she wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. But that was impossible. 

Lucifer frowned. “What is it? What do you desire?” He pushed, confused to why his powers weren’t working, to why this girl, out of all of the women out there, wasn’t responding to him in the same way. “Go on, don’t be shy. There’s nothing I haven’t heard before.” 

“No…” Chloe muttered just under her breath, tears filling her eyes, but Lucifer couldn’t see her eyes, her face almost adjacent with the floor now.

“Huh?” He questioned, leaning in closer. “What was that?” 

“...It’s nothing.” She insisted, shaking her head, feeling a couple tears roll down her cheeks at the thought of her father. She couldn’t help it- she wished they would stop rolling, but she couldn’t stop them. At this point, she just wanted to go home. 

“It’s obviously not nothing.” He stated, growing frustrated, forcing his hand under her chin and forced her to look up. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the tears rolling down her red cheeks. 

“Don’t touch me!” She snapped, slapping his hand away from his face and pushed as hard as she could on his chest. He stumbled back a bit, blinking in confusion. Chloe stepped around him and rushed to the exit, her heart throbbing hard and fast in her chest. She wished she would’ve never gone out, would’ve stayed home; that she didn’t meet Maze, or Lucifer, or that those two girls hadn’t gotten her into the club. 

Lucifer shook it off and rushed after her. “Chloe!” He called after her, but got lost in the sea of people. By the time he got to the exit and got out the door, Chloe was already running down the sidewalk in her heels. “Chloe!” He called out again, but she didn’t turn around, didn’t even hesitate. He watched as she disappeared completely out of his life and into a sea of drunk people. 

The male sighed heavily and leaned up against a cold brick wall outside of his club. Out of all the women, and out of all the nights, why now and why did she have to show up? Why couldn’t he affect her? It still shook him to the core on why she seemed to be immune to his powers. It intrigued him, but also terrified him. Who was she? Better yet, what was she? Was she even human? She had seemed just as human as any other person in his club.

He just wished he hadn’t let her get away. He wished he had a last name so he could find her. Still, Lucifer searched for her for months with no luck. He looked high and low, even going to new parts of LA a couple of times to try to find her. No matter where he went or where he looked, he never seemed to find her. It was terribly frustrating, and soon enough, he gave up completely. Not to say that he totally didn’t search for a year and a half- no, not all that for some human. But in the end, he gave up. It was useless, after all. She was gone. 

 

Over ten years later and one bad marriage later, Chloe Decker was a normal women- living her not so dream life with an either year old daughter. Trixie was the light of her life, one of the only things that brought her joy after her divorce with Dan. They were both still on good terms and all, but after fighting for the marriage for years, they were both worn out by all the fighting and had finally decided to end it. Now a single parent, living on her own with Trixie, working a full time job as a police detective, it was nothing but stress for her. 

“Trixie!” She called to her daughter from the kitchen, quickly making her daughter a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. They were running a bit late today, especially since she had to work a high level case today and go to a crime scene. “Are you ready, sweetie?” 

Trixie came running out from her bedroom, already dressed and carrying her backpack with a happy smile on her face. Chloe couldn’t help but smile back at her daughter. “Yes, Mommy!” She replied and sat down to gulf down her breakfast. 

Chloe sighed happily, feeling a little less stressed as she watched her daughter happily eat. “Alright, monkey, it’s about time we head out.” She said as her daughter finished up.

After dropping Trixie off at school, she sped her way to the crime scene, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, rocking her police badge on her belt, covering up the look with a black leather jacket. Sure, it was LA and it was hot, but the leather jacket really kept up her ‘I look like a cop’ reputation. 

“What do we have here?” She directed the question to Ella. The girl was leaning over a fresh corpse of a male who looked to be in his late thirties. His skin was charred, making his face unrecognizable. Not only that, but there were several bullet holes in his chest. Chloe cringed. Someone must have really been pissed off at him. 

Ella shrugged as she stood up fully, bagging a piece of evidence. “Angry ex girlfriend?” She suggested. “The victim must of died around 5, this morning. Oh, and get this- whoever did this lit him on fire while he was still alive. And then shot him seen times in the chest.” 

Chloe nodded her head. A normal day in LA. Great. Absolutely amazing. “Alright. Any witnesses?” She asked, though she sincerely doubted it. 

Ella nodded her head, very much to her surprise. “Yeah, some night club owner saw it go down.” She said any pointed to a tall male in a black suit. He kind of looked familiar, but a lot of the rich nightclub owners looked like he did. 

“Thanks, Ella.” She said and walked over to the tall male, flashing him her badge. “Detective Decker.” She introduced. 

“Lucifer Morningstar.” He said in return, smirking down at the women. He tucked his hands into pockets, his full attention on her. 

Chloe made a bit of a face. “A stage name?” She asked, though the name did sound familiar, she just couldn’t place it. Maybe she had interviewed him before. He seemed shady enough. 

Lucifer almost looked offended. “Why, no, Detective!” He said, placing a hand over his heart. “I assure you, I really am the Devil.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’m sure.” She sighed heavily, shaking her head before crossing her arms across her chest. She really didn’t have time for annoying nut jobs today. “So, I heard you witnessed the crime?” 

He nodded his head and made a face of disgust. “It was quite gruesome.” He sighed heavily. “I was simply closing down my club for the night,” he said and motioned to the club named “LUX” across the street. “And then I heard screaming. Wretched, annoying screaming if you ask me. Sounded as if someone had torn the poor bastards goodies off.” He shrugged. “I came outside to see a man on fire and a hooded man proceeding to shoot at him.”

Chloe nodded. “Did you see the other man’s face?” She asked. 

“Sadly, no.” Lucifer sighed. “It was too dark… He was wearing dark wash jeans and a black hoodie, if that helps, detective.” He said before humming. “Say, have we met before, detective?” He asked curiously.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. She wouldn’t admit that he looked familiar, since she couldn’t quite place him. Plus, she didn’t have time for this shit. “No.” She said flatly. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Morningstar.” She said before turning and started to walk away.

Lucifer followed close behind her. “Detective, I swear I’ve seen you somewhere-” He said, instinctively grabbing her arm to stop her.

She turned to look at him, looking almost offended as she quickly pulled her arm back. “We don’t.” She snapped. “I’m busy, okay? I don’t have time for this. I’m working.” She said before walking away again.

He hesitated for a brief moment before he followed her again. “Perhaps I could be of more help, than, Detective.” He said, almost desperately. He swore he could remember her, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He wanted to remember- no, he needed to know who she was. It was going to drive him insane if he didn’t figure it out. 

Chloe scoffed, stopping right in front of her car and turned to him again, her hand behind her back placed on the door handle. “Help how?” She asked with a heavy sigh, trying her best not to get agitated. 

Lucifer paused for a moment. “I don’t know.” He admitted, pausing as he placed a hand on his chin and thought. “But I’m offering any and all of my assistance to the police.” He continued. “I’ll do anything and everything in my will power to assist on this case and to-”

Chloe cut him off, putting a hand up. “Alright, be quiet.” She moved her hand to rub her temples. “If I let you come to the police station, will you just- shut up?” She asked, trying to say it as kindly as she possibly could. But she was tired, too tired to find a nicer way to say it to him, to phrase it any differently. 

Lucifer nodded his head with a smile anyways, not seeming offended at all. “Of course, Detective.” He stated, and silently walked to the other side of the car, getting into the passengers side. 

Chloe shook her head lightly, giving yet another heavy sigh. Tired, oh so tired. She got into the driver’s seat, starting the car before she drove off, not saying a word to him. 

“Say, Detective,” He said just five minutes into the ride. 

This was going to be a very long day, she noted. “What?” She snapped. She seemed to be snapping a lot today. Maybe there was just something about him that irked her, or made her mad, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. 

Lucifer glanced to her, taking note of her agitation, but continued anyways. It wasn’t like he wanted to anger her, but he needed to talk, needed to remember and recognize her and he didn’t know how else to do it. “A few weeks ago I read on the news paper of a similar burn victim. I believe he had also been shot in the chest.” He stated. “Do you think the cases could be related?” He asked, deciding not to bother her with ‘I think I know you’, but rather to try and help her with the investigation. 

Chloe glanced her eyes towards him before looking back to the road. “Uh, yeah. Maybe.” She said before shaking her head. “They’re probably related.” She said, sighing. “... Sorry for snapping. I’m just… Exhausted.” She admitted, trying her best to give him a good apology. 

Lucifer waved a hand at her. “No need to apologize, detective.” He brushed her off with a smile. It seemed much more genuine than the smirk he had been sporting earlier. It was… Nicer. Made her not as angry to look at his face, despite how annoying he had been so far. 

They rode in silence for the next couple of minutes, Chloe parking the car outside the station and lead him into the building. He walked silently at her side, content simply because she had agreed to bring him with her. 

As they reached her desk in the precinct, she grabbed and extra chair and rolled it over to besides her desk for him. She then sat in her own seat, beginning to look through all the paperwork on her desk. He gracefully took a seat next to her. 

Throughout the afternoon, he helped her with paperwork as Ella worked in the lab to review all the evidence they had received. 

At the end of the day, when there was absolutely no more work they could do for the day, Chloe suggested they go home. It was, after all, nearing 11 pm and she was oh so tired. Not to mention, most of the other cops had already gone home to their families by now. 

Chloe had hired her babysitter to watch Trixie until tomorrow afternoon, as tomorrow was Saturday. Trixie was also spending the night at the sitters house. They did this every Friday. It was just easier for Chloe, so she could finish her work for the week, or try to, before heading home for the weekend. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Chloe asked as they walked out the door of the station. 

Lucifer met her eyes. “Yes, please.” He said politely and followed the detective to her car. They silently got into the car, and rode silently for a few moments. He couldn’t help but stare at her, digging through his brain for answers. He had been so focused on helping her all day he didn’t get a chance to piece everything together. 

“Chloe?” He asked, catching her off guard, for she jumped a bit. It had been so silent that she hadn’t been expecting to hear his voice. 

“Wha- What?” She asked, sighing heavily. 

Finally, it clicked in his brain. This- this was Chloe. The same Chloe he had met all those years ago, and the girl he had searched high and low for, and here she was- in the same car as him. 

“You don’t remember.” He stated, letting out a weak chuckle. Of course she hadn’t. 

“Remember what, Lucifer?” She asked, too tired to argue with him. She stopped the car as she pulled up in front of LUX. Chloe turned her body to face him, raising an eyebrow. She just wanted to go home and sleep, but he had been so helpful that she decided to humor him. 

Lucifer gave her a sad smile. “Ah… We’ve met before. Over a decade ago.” He stated, tilting his head a bit. “In my club.” He said, trying to jog her memory. 

Chloe stared at him oddly for a few moments before it finally clicked in her brain. “Oh.” Was all she could manage, too tired to react properly. Memories flashed back to her of her getting into his club, her taking shots, their meeting, and then her storming out crying. She couldn’t remember much, having been too drunk. It was hazy now, far away in her mind to why she had been so upset that night, but she sort of had an idea of what could have been on her mind. She had been 19, so young and so alone. Her father ripped out of her life- she stopped her brain from going there. 

“Yeah…” Lucifer looked away from her. “I wanted to apologize- I know it’s a little late, but I really do regret making you cry that night. It was very rude of me and-”

Chloe shook her head and cut him off. “Lucifer, it’s fine. It was years ago and I don’t even remember what I had been crying about. I was a little too plastered to remember.” She said pointedly. 

“Oh.” Was all Lucifer could say now, looking back to her and stared into her eyes. He felt something tug at his heart and he felt it beat a little faster. He couldn’t understand why, but he felt… Emotional? He couldn’t put a pin on what emotion it was, but he was feeling something. “Anyhow,” He continued, clearing his throat. “I’m still sorry for the whole event.” 

Chloe smiled softly, grateful for the apology either way. She reached out and place a hand over his. He seemed genuinely sorry, maybe even a bit distressed. She wanted him to know she forgave him. “It’s okay, really.” 

Lucifer looked down at their hands and he felt his heart start to hammer against his ribcage. He couldn’t even begin to understand why he felt this way, but it felt like he had swallowed his tongue and he couldn’t talk. “Of course.” He forced out, forcing a smile. 

Chloe nodded her head. “Okay, well now that that’s out of the way…” She trailed off, glancing out the window to LUX. “Not to push you out of my car,” She said, taking her hand back. “But I’m actually exhausted.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, absentmindedly brushing invisible dirt off the front of his shirt and opened the passenger side door. “Of course, detective.” He said and smiled to her, trying to force his heart go back to a regular beat. “See you monday?” He asked as he got out. 

Chloe nodded to him. “Yeah, see you monday.” She said, watching as he closed the door and walked to LUX. She watched him walk inside before she finally pulled out and drove off.


	2. All Too Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe almost can't believe when Lucifer breaks into her house early in the more, she can't even begin to understand why she bothers to bring him along with her for the day- there must be something truly wrong with her brain. But after a long day of spending time together, she decides she's happy he went with her. A good day ends bad, though, when gunshots ring loudly through her ears and a sharp pain spreading from her thigh throughout her entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! An update, and so soon if I do say so myself! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Every time I write, new ideas just seem to be popping into my head! I'm so excited to continue this story and to make it even more angsty lol
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment, please!

When Lucifer walked into LUX he still couldn’t believe he had found Chloe, his Chloe- okay, maybe she wasn’t necessarily his, but he had still found her. Found the women he had spent all that time searching for, the women who was seemingly immune to his charm. The women who was quite possibly not human. How else would she be immune? No one was immune. There were some stubborn humans that could try to fight his charm, but they all gave in to him in the end. No exceptions. 

“Long day?” Maze asked as she watched him walk down the stairs and into the club. She was sitting at the bar, the club closed for the night so she was completely alone. Well, except for Lucifer now. 

Lucifer looked to her, not particularly in the mood to have their normal banter, but he decided to humor her anyways. “I suppose you could say that.” He said plainly as he walked back behind the bar and poured himself a glass of their most expensive whiskey. He sighed heavily after taking a couple sips of it, trying to relax his nerves. He didn’t even know why he had to relax them, he just did. 

Maze raised an eyebrow, now looking intrigued. She turned in the bar stool and leaned over the counter slightly to look at him. After a few minutes of her staring at him without him saying anything, she frowned and said, “Well, spill! You can’t just say you’ve had a long day and then not elaborate.” 

Lucifer frowned at her, giving her the stink eye. “I met up with an old friend.” He stated. 

“An old friend?” Maze pushed, not too happy that he was withholding information from her. They shared everything with one another, from torturing people in hell, to what they did on a day to day basis. She knew all there was to know about Lucifer. 

“Yes, Maze,” He sighed irritably, placing his whiskey down on the counter and started heading towards the elevator. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow.” He said instead of telling her. “I need sleep.” He stated and pressed the button for the elevator. 

Maze rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She grumbled angrily, picking up his glass and finished his drink, glaring at him as he disappeared into the elevator. 

But Lucifer didn’t sleep that night. It wasn’t as if he really needed sleep, being immortal and all but he liked to sleep. Sure, he never dreamt of anything, but it was still nice to just close his eyes and not think for eight hours. It was calming, relaxing. Just nice. But he couldn’t tonight. Chloe kept appearing into his mind, keeping him awake as he thought of her. He thought of her immunity to him, the way she acted around him. It was her genuine self, he realized. Chloe wasn’t looking at him as if he was her last meal on earth. She looked at him as if he was a person, albeit, an annoying person at times, but he felt like maybe she could see him as something other than the Devil. He didn’t know how to describe the emotions that it made him feel. He knew it made him feel-- something. Yeah, something. Something that kind of terrified him, but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone. Maybe even not to himself. 

So that’s how he found himself pulling out a laptop from the drawer on his bedside table, sitting up in bed researching the name ‘Chloe Decker’. He didn’t normally stalk people via computer- okay, he never did it. He hardly used the computer, asides from when he wanted to watch porn or illegally downloaded movies. Lucifer just felt like he had to look her up. Maybe he felt like he could find some hidden puzzle piece that he was missing, but all he found was a description of the movie she starred in, Hot Tub High School (a true classic), and her home address and phone number. Now, he wasn’t about to get super creepy and call her up at 5 am. No, he figured she needed her beauty sleep. She had said she was exhausted, after all. 

Though, that didn’t stop him from showing up at her home at about 7:30, dressed in his complete suit; this one was a lighter shade of black with a white dress shirt under it. Nothing special. 

Lucifer hummed softly as he peaked in the small window of her front door, looking around. It was quiet inside, as if Chloe perhaps wasn’t awake yet. He decided that was a good reason to break in, as to not disturb her. He didn’t want to anger her, after all. 

Chloe nearly froze as she heard the sound of her front door opening and footsteps entering her home. She could have sworn she locked in- no, she knew she locked it. She quickly pushed back the shower curtain, turning off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. She was so grateful that Trixie wasn’t home, meaning she only had herself to worry about. She made a point of grabbing her gun, holding it steadily with both hands as she made her way throughout her house. It didn’t take her long to find Lucifer in the kitchen. 

His back was turned towards her, facing the stove. She didn’t recognize him for a few moments and yelled, “Hands up!”, a frown plastered on her face. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, surprised as he turned to face her, a spatula in hand. “Detective!” He exclaimed before he looked down, watching as the towel she wore dropped onto the ground before him. 

Chloe blinked and stared at him for a few moments before it finally registered that she had lost her towel. She immediately dived down and grabbed it, covering herself. “What the hell are doing in my kitchen?” She hissed, glaring daggers at him as she walked over, peaking as to what he was doing. A omelet, great. 

Lucifer smirked at her, eyeing her with lust in his eyes. “Well, I decided to come over to make you some breakfast as a thank you, seeing you allowed me to work with you on this case…” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at how he stared. “You could’ve knocked.” She pointed out.

“I thought you were sleeping.” He shrugged. “Didn’t want to wake you, darling.” He said nonchalantly, turning back to the stove to flip the omelet. 

It did smell good, she had to admit that much. “Ugh, Lucifer, you can’t just break in.” She said, but he seemed to be ignoring her as he got a plate, using the spatula to place the omelet onto the plate. “How even did you get in? The door was locked. Lucifer. Lucifer! For God sakes, listen to me!” 

Lucifer made a face as he put the plate down on the table. “You don’t have to bring Him into this, Detective.” He said, frowning a bit. “I simply opened the door and walked in.” He said, a smirk returning to his face. “No breaking in necessary. Now, why don’t you sit down and have breakfast?” He suggested. 

Chloe eyed him for a moment before turning and headed towards her bedroom.

“Detective?” Lucifer called. 

“I’m not going to sit and eat naked, Lucifer.” She called over her shoulder, entering her room and shut the door behind herself.

Lucifer sighed heavily. “Wish you would…” He mumbled to himself, leaning against the counter and looked around the kitchen. It was normal enough, not seeming to hide any angelic-ness or anything of that manner. 

Chloe returned a few minutes later, wearing a loose fitting, long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black jean shorts. She glanced at him as she sat down in front of the plate. She stared at the omelet for a moment before starting to eat. To her surprise, it actually tasted really good. She didn’t know exactly what she expected, but not this. Dan’s cooking had always been terrible, but this- this was extraordinary compared to Dan. 

Lucifer flashed her a proud grin. “Is it to your liking, Detective?” He questioned, pushing himself off the counter to occupy the chair next to her’s. 

Chloe glanced to him, swallowing a mouthful of food. “It’s really, really good, Lucifer.” She said honestly, a small smile falling on her lips. 

Lucifer felt a tug at his heart, staring at her smile and he felt like he wanted to do everything in his power to make that smile stay forever. He cleared his throat, looking away from her. “Of course it’s good.” He said, trying to bring back his sly attitude, but he couldn’t muster his trademark smirk. He just was so confused. 

Chloe continued to eat in silence, finishing it in no time. As she rose from her seat to put the plate in the sink, Lucifer finally looked back to her. He watched as she went to the sink, rinsing off the plate with soap and water before she put it on a drying rack next to the sink. She then turned to him, raising a brow. “Don’t you have a club to run?” She asked. 

“... Maze has it covered.” He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders as he stood back up, shoving his hands into his pockets and looked to her. The room filled with silence for a few moments as they looked to one another. 

Chloe cleared her throat, walking past him and towards her bedroom. He followed closely behind her. She went over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of socks and then bent down to pick up a pair of sneakers that sat next to her dresser. She then sat on her already made bed to put on her socks and shoes. 

“So what are you going to be doing today, Detective?” He asked curiously, leaning himself against the doorway with a smirk. 

“Grocery shopping, then I have to go buy myself some new socks.” She shrugged softly. “At 1 I have to pick up Trixie from the sitters house and drop her off at Dan’s for the weekend.” She listed, trying to show that she didn’t have time to play around. Her schedule was filled up. 

“Trixie?” Lucifer asked, making a confused face. “... Why are you picking up a stripper? Who’s Dan?” He asked curiously, feeling almost a tinge of jealousy. He couldn’t begin to understand why. 

Chloe frowned at him, pushing herself off her bed with her shoes on. She walked passed him and back into the kitchen to grab her phone, wallet, and keys off the counter. “Trixie is my daughter.” She said, emphasizing the word ‘daughter’. "She’s eight.” She paused for a moment. “Dan is my ex-husband.” She said with a sigh. She then went over to the door, opening it and gestured for him to walk through and leave.

Lucifer walked over to her, nodding his head slowly. “Well, I can help you with grocery shopping.” He assured with a smile. “And with buying socks.” He stated. 

Chloe sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. Would she ever be able to get rid of him? She didn’t know, but kind of hoped the answer would be yes. “Why?” She asked, looking to him. 

Lucifer blinked a bit. “Why what, Detective?” He asked, confused.

“Why do you want to go, Lucifer?” She asked. “Don’t you have things to do? A life?” 

Lucifer frowned a bit. There were plenty of things he could be doing, plenty of women he could spend the day with and pass the time with, a club to run, alcohol to drink; yet he wanted to be here with her. He couldn’t put a finger on why, but he did. “Yes, I have a life. But I can make time to assist you.” He stated. 

She put her hands up in defeat. “Fine. Get in the car.” She said, not feeling like fighting with him at this very moment. 

Lucifer smiled brightly, passing her and made his way to the car. He hopped into the passenger's seat, looking as happy as could be. Chloe got in the drivers side besides him, starting the car with a sigh and backed out of her driveway. It didn't take them long to make it to the grocery store, it being only five minutes away. As they pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, he realized the only time he had ever been in a grocery store was to either run in for a pack of smokes, or a bottle of whiskey. He had never been food shopping, nor did he particularly desire to have to shop for food. It seemed like a task he wasn’t interested in, but he decided he’d power through it. They both got out of the car, Chloe grabbing a cart on the way in and they made their way into the store. 

Chloe took her time looking around, picking out food that she needed, and some snacks for Trixie throughout the week. 

Lucifer looked around with a bored expression, almost regretting coming along. “How long do you think this will take?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Chloe looked to him, holding a box of pasta before tossing it into the cart. “Do you have somewhere to be?” She asked, but didn’t let him answer. “You’re the one that wanted to come along…. If you want to go, you can.” She said and turned around, walking away with the cart.

Lucifer sighed heavily, following closely behind her. “No, no. It’s fine. I don’t have anywhere to be.” He stated. As they continued to walk, he started grabbing things and adding them into the cart while Chloe wasn’t looking. She didn’t seem to notice, so he just kept doing it. He grabbed snacks and food that interested him, things he wanted to try. He was pretty shocked by all the food he hadn’t tried, despite being on Earth for quite some time now. 

When they reached the register, and the cashier rang up all the items, Chloe’s jaw nearly hit the floor at all the items she could have sworn she didn’t put in the cart- expensive things; things she, nor Trixie, didn’t even like. “Lucifer!” She hissed quietly, turning to him and glared. 

“That’ll be $457.60, ma’am. Cash or credit?” The cashier said with a bored expression.

Chloe felt her stomach twist uneasily. She really didn’t have that kind of money. She frowned as she pulled out her wallet anyways, starting to pull out her credit card, but Lucifer already had her beat. She watched as she handed his own card the cashier. 

The cashier swiped the card and she watched with disbelief. She couldn’t believe him, she wanted to be mad, but then again he did pay for it.

Lucifer rolled the cart out of the store while she walked by his side, arms crossed. “Why did you do that?” She snapped, looking to him. 

“Do what, Detective?” He asked, honestly looking confused. 

“Buy all that food!” She nearly yelled, a look of disbelief still on her face. She stared at him with wide eyes. “Half of those things I know you don’t need!” 

Lucifer frowned, opening one of the back doors to her car and began loading groceries into the car, all the while Chloe stood a couple feet away from him, glaring at his back. “I wanted to try new things.” He admitted. “... I paid, didn’t I?”

Chloe paused before she let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She was going to get a headache from him, she just knew it. “Yeah, you did. That doesn’t mean you had to buy all that.” She said with a frown. 

Lucifer stopped loading groceries, turning to her and frowned. “... If you’re truly upset, I can return the things I got, Detective.” He suggested. 

Chloe slowly shook her head. “No… It’s fine.” She put her hands up. “It’s fine, Lucifer. Just, next time tell me before you put a bunch of stuff in my cart, okay?” 

He nodded his head, a smile returning on his face. “So there’s going to be a next time?” He asked, raising a brow. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, walking around the car without answering him and hopped into the driver’s seat. He finished packing the backseat with groceries and got into the passenger’s seat again. 

They drove back to her house in silence, bringing the groceries in and putting them away before Chloe lead him back out to the car to head to yet another store. It was rare that she ever went shopping for herself, but she desperately needed new socks. It seemed as if 95% of the ones she already owned had holes in them. 

Lucifer looked to her with interest. “Why did you and Dan get divorced?” He blurted, unable to stop the question from exiting his mouth. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know that Dan was no longer a love interest, that there was no chance they’d get back together.

Chloe glanced to him with an uneasy look, frowning a bit. “Uh… I guess things just weren’t like they used to be.... Things weren’t working out.” She shrugged, not really wanting to talk about this with Lucifer. She didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, really. She’d rather just move on. 

“So you won’t get back together with him?” He asked. 

“No.” She said flatly, giving him an odd, confused look. “Why?” She questioned. 

He shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window instead of looking into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. “No reason. Simply curious, Detective.” 

Chloe didn’t say anything more, and he didn’t push for a better answer. When Chloe pulled up in front of a Target, Lucifer frowned.

“What are we at this dump for?” He asked, looking to her with a disgusted look on his face. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and got out of the car anyways. “I need socks, Lucifer.” She stated. “I told you this.” 

Lucifer got out of the car as well, following her into the building. He stayed close to her, not touching anything as they entered the store. 

Chloe looked to him, catching the disgust still on his face. He was glaring at all the cheaply priced clothes. “What is your problem?” She asked, frowning at him. 

“I don’t want to catch the poor.” He said, absolutely horrified by the horrible clothing that surrounded him when she lead him into the women’s section. 

“What are you, five?” She grumbled, going straight for the socks. She picked out some plain black socks and turned back to him. 

Lucifer smirked now, less than a foot away from her and looking down into her eyes. “I assure you it’s far bigger than that, Detective.” 

Now it was Chloe’s turn to make a disgusted face, pushing him out of the way and walked in the opposite direction. “Don’t be gross.” She mumbled.

“Gross?” He asked, following behind her, looking quite offended. “Why, you haven’t even seen him!” 

“I don’t want to.” She retorted, scoffing softly. She stopped to admire a cute pair of panties, casually picking them up and looking them over. They were completely see through, black panties, lace designs of flowers on them. 

Lucifer looked curiously over her shoulders at the panties. “They would suit you well.” He said casually, reaching over her shoulder to pick up a different pair, though. “This would look better, though.” He said, holding up a thong that looked like it wouldn’t be able to cover anything; it was a light shade of blue, almost identical to her eye color, a small winky face on the front where her crotch would be. 

Chloe blushed a bit, moving her shoulder back to brush up against his chest, hoping he’d get the hint and back up. “There’s barely anything to them.” She said, frowning. 

“That’s the idea, Detective. The less, the better.” He smirked, only moving closer to her, taking her touching him as an invitation to get closer. Now, he was pressed against her back. One of his hands made its way onto her hip, resting comfortable. “Come on, Detective… I’ll even buy them for you- if you wear them for me later.” He whispered softly into her ear, his face in her hair. He breathed in softly, taking in the scent of her. She smelled sweet, absolutely delicious. 

Chloe’s breathing stuttered as she felt him pressed up himself against her back. She completely froze, tense against him. “Lucifer-” She hissed softly, tensing even more when he whispered into her ear and placed a hand on her hip. She felt a heat in her lower belly, almost leaning herself back onto him but she stopped herself. No- she couldn’t. She didn’t have time for a lover, much less time to deal with Lucifer in this way. “Cut it out.” She snapped, throwing the panties she held back onto the shelf and pushed him away before stalking off. 

Lucifer sighed heavily, dropping the panties he held and instead picked up the ones she had originally wanted, walking after her. “I was only teasing, Detective.~” He called after her, humming softly. He bit his bottom lip softly, wanting to feel her pressed up against him again, but he wouldn’t push her more if she didn’t want that. He’d just have to wait until she did want him, which probably wouldn’t take long. No women could resist him for to long. It would only be a matter of time. 

Chloe ignored him, taking her socks to the first open register. She ignored how Lucifer walked off to another register, looking in the opposite direction to pay for herself. 

After she paid, Lucifer joined her with a bag of his own, a smirk on his lips. “Ready to go, Detective?” He asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Yeah.” She eyed him suspiciously. “What’d you get?” She asked curiously as then began to walk out of the store.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing special.” He said, pulling out a pack of mint gum and then pulled out a lighter with the design of a little red devil on it. 

Her eyes caught the lighter, staring at it for a few moments. “Cute.” She commented before looking away and got into the car. He got into the other side once again, pausing a bit. 

“I did get something else.” He said, holding the almost empty bag in his hand. 

Chloe looked back to him. “Oh yeah?” She asked curiously, raising a brow.

Lucifer reached into the bag, bringing out the black lacy panties and held them out to her. “I know you wanted them.” He said with a small smile.

She blinked, looking between him and the panties, pretty shocked he didn’t buy the other pair. Hesitantly, she reached out and took them. “I’m not going to wear them for you.” She clarified quickly.

Lucifer nodded his head. “I know.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders. “That’s fine. I just thought you’d appreciate a small gift.” He said with a smile.

Chloe slowly smile back, shoving the panties into her own bag. “Thank you… that's really sweet of you, Lucifer.” She said softly.

Lucifer blinked a bit, his cheeks heating up as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “It’s nothing, really.” He said, looking away. 

Chloe said nothing more, happily pulling out of the parking lot and drove off.

 

Chloe was surprised at just how much Trixie seemed to love Lucifer. Her daughter was instantly obsessed with him, from the moment they picked her up. Trixie went on and on, talking to Lucifer about how she had drawn pictures with her sitter and how they had play board games, talking excitedly. For the most part, Lucifer humored her, aside from a small hint of awkwardness. It was actually really nice; it made Chloe happy to hear her daughter banter on, talking Lucifer’s ear off and for him to occasionally join in the conversation. He claimed he didn’t like children, but he couldn’t seem to stop talking to Trixie. Most importantly, he was nice to her, didn’t tell her to be quiet and that was important to Chloe. Her daughter was her number one concern and if Lucifer could at least be nice to Trixie, then she was more than happy. 

After dropping Trixie off at Dan’s house, Chloe turned to Lucifer in the car, still parked in Dan’s driveway. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She said sincerely, reaching out and grabbed his hand, gripping it softly. “I know you said you didn’t really like kids, but it really meant a lot to her for you to listen and talk to her… She really seems to like you.” She chuckled lightly.

Lucifer looked slightly alarmed for a few seconds before he gripped her hand back. “Ah… It’s nothing, Detective. Your spawn is okay.” He shrugged and glanced away briefly before his eyes met hers. He could tell just by the look in her eyes that Trixie meant a lot to her, and that he had endured her, it seemed to mean even more. More than anything he had done for her thus far. It was so nice to just stare and get lost in her eyes, but before he knew it she was pulling her hand away and starting to back out of the driveway. He watched her, watching the huge, happy smile she wore and how content she was with the silence they had between them. He felt a sudden urge to lean over and kiss her, to just hold and hug her, but she was driving. Lucifer forced himself to look away from her, his heart thumping softly in his chest the thought of kissing and holding her. He wanted to do both things so badly, even more so than he wanted to have sex with her- and he really wanted to have sex with her.

Instead of driving straight home, Chloe drove to a small, local restaurant. “I figured we could get some dinner.” She suggested, looking to him again after she had parked. “I mean, if that’s okay with you.” She looked away now. “I can drive you home if you want.”

Lucifer quickly shook his head. “No!” He paused, clearing his throat. “Uh, no… I’d love to have dinner with you, Detective.” He smiled softly before they both got out of the car.

Dinner went by uneventfully, them both getting only appetizers and sharing everything. Lucifer had never been on a real date before, but he guessed this was how one was like. He liked it a lot. Conversation came and went easily, and they enjoyed the silence when it came, as well. It was just so easy for them to both interact with one another, which made the whole evening really nice.

After dinner Chloe drove him back to LUX and it was still only 5 o’clock, but she already seemed tired. She sighed, leaning back in the driver’s seat and stretched her hands above her head. Lucifer couldn't help but stare. She glanced over towards him, smiling. “Today was nice.” She commented. 

Lucifer nodded his head to agree, looking into her eyes, unable to look away. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay with her. He wanted- to kiss her. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes and bit his bottom lip softly. When he opened his eyes back up, Chloe was slowly leaning close to him, staring at his lips.

Chloe looked into his brown eyes, blinking a bit, so close to him. She hesitated for a moment before backing away again, feeling her heart pound in her chest. She looked away from him and cleared her throat, staring out her window. “Tonight was nice, Lucifer.” She forced out. 

Lucifer couldn’t stop staring at her, awestruck. He wanted her to come closer again, but didn’t know how to get there. He reached a hand over and placed his hand on her thigh. She whipped her head around to look at him, her eyes wide with confusion and maybe even fear. 

“Detective…” He paused. “Er… Chloe.” He said instead, deciding her name was more appropriate for the situation. “I don’t know how to say this, but…” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, but before he could say anything more, gunshots being fired rang through his ears. The next thing he knew, Chloe had forced him to duck down, pressing her hand roughly into his back between his shoulder blades. He tensed at the feelings of a hand on his scares, but ignored it. 

Chloe reached down, pulling a gun out from under her seat. “Stay down!” She hissed when the gunshots stopped, opening her door and quickly got out of the car. She looked around quickly, staying low. She finally caught eye of the shooter; a man wearing a hood was staring directly at her, several yards away. He raised one hand, wield a gun, and shot three times. One. Bang. Two. Bang. Three. Bang. She felt a sudden surge of pain run from her thigh and up into her entire body, pain flooding over ever nerve she had and suddenly she was on the ground. Two bullets had missed her, but one made its way into her upper thigh. She inhaled sharply, pressed her hand into the wound to stop the bleeding. She didn’t even hear Lucifer get out of the car, but he was suddenly at her side, looking panicked. 

“Detective! Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes focusing on her wound. When she looked around in search of the shooter, he was already gone. 

“Yeah, yeah-” She inhaled sharply, trying to stand but instantly fell back down. Blood gushed from the wound and she applied more pressure with shaking hands. “Holy shit.” She cussed, letting out a shaky chuckle. 

Lucifer frowned, finding absolutely nothing funny about this. He leaned down, picking her up bridal style and placed her in the passenger’s seat before he got behind the wheel, turning the key in the ignition and raced off in the direction in the nearest hospital.

As he raced down the road Chloe let out a pained groan, looking over to him. “I’m fine, Lucifer. You don’t have to drive like a maniac.” She said with a frown, still applying pressure.

“You’re bleeding!” He snapped at her, feeling anger rising. He was going to kill the bastard who dared to shoot her. End his miserable life- after torturing him to the greatest extent. 

“... Lucifer.” He heard her said softly. “Calm down, please.” She said, but he wasn’t listening. She groaned again when he made a sharp turn. 

“Calm down?” He let out a rueful chuckle, grinning madly. “I’ll calm down when I have the bastard choking on his own blood.” He nearly growled. 

Chloe stared at him, feeling her stomach churn uneasily at just how angry he seemed. She nervously bit the inside of her cheek, having never seen him like this before. “You’re not going to hurt him…” She sighed softly, pausing. “Lucifer- please, just slow down.” She tried, but he wouldn’t listen. 

Lucifer snapped his head to look to her, no longer paying attention to the road. “Oh I won’t hurt him, Detective. I’m just going to rip his bloody heart out!” He snapped at her. 

Chloe nervously looked to the road, her eyes shooting wide open as traffic in front of them stopped. “Lucifer!” She yelled, moving to grab the wheel to try and somehow prevent the crash, but it was too late. Their car slammed ruthlessly into a car that was stopped in front of them. Both Chloe and Lucifer felt the pulled of the car wanting to throw them through the windshield as they made impact with the other car. 

Chloe hit her head on the dashboard, instantly getting knocked out while Lucifer’s head slammed into the wheel, knocking him out as well. 

Lucifer never thought he would be waking up in a smoking car with blood coming from his forehead and nose. He blinked wildly, his vision blurry and his head pounding. He touched his hand to his forehead, pulling it away to see blood. He groaned with a frown, looking over to Chloe. She was still out cold, and her leg was still bleeding pretty badly. He instantly wondered how much time had passed from when they had crashed. “Chloe.” He said, reaching over and shaking her. When she didn’t answer him, he forced himself out of the car, ignoring the sudden pain in his abdomen. He went over and opened Chloe’s door before pulling her out and picking her carefully up into his arms. Slowly, he made his way away from the smoking car, ignoring the people who stood on the sidewalk staring at him. 

“Chloe.” He said again after placing her carefully onto the ground, making sure to support her head with his head. “Come on,” He groaned, shaking her harder than he had before. “Wake up…” He grumbled, but she didn’t. Panic arouse through him as he shouted towards the onlookers to call 911. Apparently someone already had, as he heard sirens in the distance. He looked down to Chloe and started applying pressure to her wound. 

Finally, she stirred, her eyes shooting open and she looked up at him, groaning in pain. “... Lucifer?” She asked, looking pretty alarmed. 

“You’re okay.” He said, looking down at her. “I-I’m sorry, Chloe.” He apologized, feeling like an idiot. 

Chloe shook her head softly. “It’s fine…” She mumbled, closing her eyes again, feeling tired. She could faintly hear sirens, but she just felt as if she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. They were too heavy. 

“Chloe?” He questioned, but she didn’t respond. He shook her again, but still nothing. “Dammit!” He swore, frowning. He brought her closer to his person, hugging her close. 

 

Soon enough they were both at the hospital, Lucifer being placed in a different room than her, getting a x-ray due to broken ribs. He couldn’t stop worrying about her though, asking the nurse that was with him every few minutes if she was okay. 

“She’ll be just fine.” The women said with a smile. She was an older women, looking to be in her late 50’s, with caring eyes and dark brown hair. “She has a lot of injuries,” She continued. “But she’ll make it.” 

“You’re sure?” He pressed, frowning. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Chloe, not after finally finding her after all these years. 

The women laughed lightly, and he didn’t understand how this was funny. “You’re really in love with her, aren’t you?” She asked, and he completely froze.

“In… love?” He asked, the idea just now dawning on him. He hadn’t thought about the possibility before, as he had never been in love. Hell, he probably didn’t even know what love really felt like. He couldn’t know. He was the Devil for crying out loud, ruler of Hell, Satan himself- he wasn't supposed to feel love, or even be able to fall in love. It was impossible. Or so he thought. 

The women nodded and continued. “You really care for her, I can tell.” She said with a smile, finishing up his x-rays. “Now, don’t do any heavy lifting until you’re all healed up, got it?” 

Lucifer nodded, but said nothing more. He silently walked out of the room and headed to where Chloe was. When he entered the room, she was already awake, sitting up in her bed, drinking a cup of water. 

“Lucifer.” She said softly when she looked up to see him. She had a soft smile on her lips, as if she was actually happy to see him. 

“Detective.” He breathed, faltering for a moment. He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He stated stiffly, stopping a foot away from her bed. 

Chloe held out a hand, silently asking for him to come closer, but he didn’t move an inch. “... Lucifer?” She questioned after a few moments when he didn’t say anything. 

Lucifer cleared his throat for the second time. “I must be going.” He said quickly, turning away and walked to the door. “Feel better, Detective.” He said before leaving. 

Chloe stared at the doorway where he had just been, confused and hurt. Why did he act so odd? Had she offended him or done something wrong? She didn’t recall doing anything she could think would be hurtful, but who knew? Maybe he just wasn’t interested anymore.

Lucifer walked quickly, getting himself out and away from the hospital as soon as possible. He had blood on his suit, but he didn’t care. When he was a few blocks away, he felt his body begin to heal. He paused, staring down at himself in disbelief. One minute he’s mortal, all too human, and the next minute he’s immortal again and his wounds are healing themselves. He didn’t get it, didn’t understand how that was even possible. Then it seemed to dawn upon him; it must be the detective. Being immune to him was one thing, but also causing him to become mortal? That was going too far. That was something he didn’t think he could begin to comprehend or except. And so Lucifer walked home, back to LUX, planning to never see Chloe again. It was for the best, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be writing chapter 3 tomorrow because I'm a loser with nothing to do lolol


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer couldn't help but feel bad about the way he had left things with the Detective, especially when she shows up at his penthouse searching for an explanation. On the other hand, he can't fight his feelings an all of his confusion. He just doesn't know what to do, and everything that he doesn't seems to hurt the Detective- no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: kind of smut in the beginning of the chapter. It doesn't go anywhere (yet), but just a small warning! 
> 
> I couldn't help but write another chapter, I'm so invested in this fic!! This chapter is pretty angsty, as I want this fic to be very angsty >:) As always, hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> ps sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I try my best to edit and fix anything I miss while writing!

Chloe could feel the heat of Lucifer’s body against her own, his hands running up her sides slowly in a teasing manner. Her breathing shuttered softly as she shut her eyes, feeling his leg between her own as he pressed her further into the wall. She didn’t remember how they had got here, or when he had pressed her into the wall, but it felt good. Really good. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten a decent lay. 

“Detective…” He cooed and she melted against him, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to the exposed flesh on her neck. She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, feeling all too sensitive right now. “... So good, Detective.” He whispered into her ear before nibbling at her earlobe. 

She felt blood rush to between her legs and pressed herself down onto his leg that was firmly planted between her own. Her breath hitched as she let out a soft and low moan. “... Lucifer.” She panted softly, turning her head and looked into his eyes. He looked like he wanted to just eat her up, and she couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of his head between her thighs. 

Lucifer hummed, tilting his head to the side, leaning in to brush his lips against hers, teasing her. “Hmm?” He smirked. “What is it, darling?” He asked, and she absolutely loved being called that. 

“Please…” She whined softly, grinding herself down onto his leg, moaning again. 

“Please what?” He pressed on, watching as she bit her lower lip. 

“Fuck me…” She exhaled sharply, looking into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her, an excited smirk on his face. 

“Mommy!” She heard faintly in the distance and she watched as Lucifer faded away and she opened her eyes only to realize it had been a dream. She sighed heavily as she turned over to see Trixie at the edge of her bed, dressed and looking ready for school. Despite being rudely awaken from her nice dream, she was happy to wake up to see her daughter. 

Chloe smiled towards her daughter and slowly sat up, still in pain from the events that occured just a few days ago. It was Tuesday, and she still hadn’t seen Lucifer after everything that had happened- he hadn’t even showed up at the precinct on Monday and now she was starting to worry. “What is it, Monkey?” She questioned, pushing the thoughts of Lucifer out of her mind for the time being. She could worry about him later. 

“We’re gonna be late!” She said, jumping up and down. 

Chloe sighed and glanced to the clock on her bedside table. 7:00; great, Trixie needs to be at school by 7:05 and the school’s 15 minutes away. “Alright,” She said and pushed the blankets off of herself, forcing herself out of bed, despite her wounds. She had a slight limp and pain in her head and shoulders, but she was fine besides that. “Alright, go get your backpack, I’m just gonna get dressed.” She said, watching as Trixie hurried out of the room to go and grab her bag. Meanwhile, Chloe slipped into some casual clothes as quickly as she could without her leg hurting too much. They were out the door by 7:04 and at the school, with a little bit of speeding, by 7:13. Not too bad, she thought. 

“Alright, Monkey.” She said, leading Trixie into the school. She leaned down onto one knee and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Have fun today, okay?” She asked with a smile.

Trixie nodded her head, hugging Chloe before running off to join her peers in her class. Chloe watched to make sure her daughter got to class before she got back into her car. At first, she had planned just to go back home, but she found herself driving towards LUX, despite herself. She needed to know if Lucifer was okay, concerned about him. She couldn’t help that she cared about him. She parked her car in front of the large building that was LUX and made her way inside, seeing the door was unlocked. Maze was in her usual spot at the bar. It seemed like she was always there. 

“Is Lucifer here?” Chloe asked, looking towards the other women. It had been so long since she had last seen her; that being the last time she had saw her was their first meeting. 

“Chloe?” Maze asked, instead of answering her question, rising from her seat and walking over towards her. “Well I’ll be damned.” She said with a smirk on her lips. “Guess you’re the reason Lucifer’s been upstairs sulking in his room.” She said with a soft hum. “... You know, I wouldn’t sulk if you decided to throw yourself at me.” She said with a suggestive tone. 

Chloe flushed a bit, giving a small smile. She couldn’t help but have missed Maze a bit. Despite how perverted the other women was, she liked her. “He’s sulking?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Maze shrugged. “Yeah, sulking. Or something like that. He’s only come out of his room to drink over the last few days, and he hasn’t said anything to me other than ‘leave me the bloody hell alone, you heathen!’.” She said in her best Lucifer impersonation voice. 

Chloe chuckled lightly. “Okay then… I’ll go talk to him.” She said, and began limping towards the elevator. Maze grabbed her arm before she made it to the doors. 

“Why are you limping?” She asked, looking confused and maybe even concerned. 

Chloe blinked a bit. “Long story… I’ll tell you later, okay?” She suggested, not wanting to get into the full story now. 

Maze slowly nodded her head and let go of the other women’s arm hesitantly. She didn’t know why, but she cared for Chloe. Something in her cold, demonic heart actually gave a shit about whether she lived or died. Maze watched as Chloe entered the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. 

Chloe didn’t exactly know what she expected the penthouse to look like, but it was much fancier than she had ever expected it to be. “Lucifer?” She called out, limping her way inside and looked around slowly. She made her way over to Lucifer’s bedroom and peaked her head inside. She found asleep in the middle of his bed, two empty bottles of whiskey on his bedside table, and one besides him on the bed. She blinked a bit but walked inside and made her way over to him. Lightly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his gently as to wake him up. “Lucifer.” 

Lucifer stirred slightly at first before his eyes flew open and he stared at her. Honestly, he hadn’t anticipated that she would come to him. He thought avoiding her would be enough to send the message that he didn’t want to see her anymore, but he guessed it wasn’t that simple. The Detective would be harder than that to shake off his tail. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes looking over his body as to check for wounds from the crash. He was only dressed in his boxers and a dark, silk robe, exposing his chest and legs. She couldn’t seem to find a single scratch on his body, and furrowed her brows. 

Lucifer cleared his throat as he sat himself up. “Perfectly fine, Detective.” He stated blandly, trying to sound uninterested in having a conversation with her. “What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Chloe stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. “You didn’t come to the precinct yesterday.” She stated, as if it should have been obvious. And to her, it should have. You don’t just get into a car accident with someone and be in a life threatening situation with them and just not show up- you just can’t do that. Or was she crazy for thinking that? “I was worried, Lucifer.” She admitted, frowning softly. “... And after you left the hospital, I just couldn’t help but feel that…” 

Lucifer starred up at her, feeling guilty now. He had left the hospital rather quickly, denying her of any explanation as to why he had to go, and to make it worse he had been planning to completely ignore her. He scoffed at himself. How could he have been so selfish? 

Chloe blinked a bit when she heard him scoff, thinking it was directed towards her. She flushed with embarrassment and looked away, walking backwards a bit. “I get it-” She said quickly. “It’s fine, I’ll just go.” She shook her head and hurried towards the door, feeling tears sting her eyes. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, not understanding what he had done, but he leaped out of bed and hurried after her. He caught her arm with his hand, stopping her from going any further. “Detective-” He let out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I’ve been a real… douche.” He admitted, pausing. “... Give me another chance?” He asked, despite how bad of an idea it seemed, and despite how afraid he was to face the reality about her. 

Chloe nodded her head slowly and turned to him. “... Did I do something to upset you?” She asked before clarifying. “In the hospital.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’ve been… confused.” He stated, not knowing how else to put it. 

“Confused how?” She pushed, frowning. 

“Detective…” Lucifer frowned back before he looked away from her. “How is your leg?” He asked, deciding to change the subject before he had to explain something he wasn’t even sure of himself. He didn’t know how he felt, not really. He couldn’t even begin to understand how he felt at the time being. 

Chloe sighed heavily, but she decided it was best if she didn’t push on a subject he didn’t want to talk about. “It’s… a little better. It still hurts, and I can’t stand for long or put too much pressure on it, but I’ll be okay.” She said, forcing a small smile. 

“Good.” He said, seeming to let out a sigh of relief. “... Are you going into work today?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “I have a doctor’s appointment to check up on my injuries…” She said, watching his face fall to disappointment. “But you’re more than welcome to join me.” She offered. It would be nice to have the moral support. 

Lucifer quickly nodded his head and smile. “Just let me get dressed, detective!” He said excitedly, rushing over to his dresser. She watched as he stripped himself of his robe and his boxers. Within no time at all, he was in front of her, completely nude and she couldn’t stop staring at him. 

Chloe blushed, turning around an marched out of his room. She, instead, settled for sitting on the couch to wait, propping her hurt leg up onto the coffee table. She grunted painfully as she twisted in the wrong way, feeling her stitches tug. The hospital hadn’t given her any pain meds, wanting a checkup first, so she’d only been taking Advil. She was already at the max of 4 for the day, and they didn’t seem to be helping with the pain at all. Chloe let out a quivering breath of air, not noticing that Lucifer was dressed and had walked up behind her. She frowned as she looked to her leg, placing her hand over the pained area and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her leg. 

“Detective?” Lucifer asked cautiously, eyeing the back of her head before leaning a bit forwards, besides her, but they were separated by the back of the couch. “... Are you okay?” He asked with concern evident in his eyes. 

Chloe jumped a bit, her eyes shooting open as she turned her head to look to him. “Oh- uh, yeah, I’m fine.” She faked a smile to prove how fine she was. “I just moved in the wrong way, and I’m not on actual pain meds yet so it still hurts.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Lucifer frowned. “Do you have crutches? A wheelchair?” He asked. 

Chloe scoffed. “Lucifer, it doesn’t hurt that bad. I don’t need crutches, and most certainly not a wheelchair.” She said, looking away from him to stubbornly cross her arms. 

Lucifer frowned even more, walking around the couch to stand in front of where she sat. “Well, it can’t be good to walk on it. You probably even shouldn’t put pressure on it at all.” He pointed out. 

Chloe shook her head. “It’s fine.” She pressed, frowning back at him, meeting his gaze again. She forced herself to her feet, ignoring the pull of her stitches and the shooting pain in her leg. She forced herself to stand straight, leaning her weight on both legs. 

Lucifer eyed her suspiciously, not believing that she was okay, she had been shot in the leg, and she was mortal, after all. After a few moments of her stubbornly glaring at him, he sighed heavily and waved a hand. “Fine, fine. Are you ready to go?” He asked, walking over to grab his keys from the counter at the bar. 

Chloe sighed softly, limping her way towards the elevator. “Yeah. Let’s go.” She said. 

Lucifer felt a pang of guilt as he watched her limp. It was his fault she was hurt, he should have been the one to get shot, not her. She didn’t deserve that. He frowned as he followed her into the elevator. He lead her outside to his car, a hand resting on her lower back, and to his surprise she didn’t protest. She didn’t even protest when he helped her into the passenger's seat, even mumbling a small “thank you” in response. It shocked him, but he decided not to comment. 

With Chloe’s directions, they made it to the doctors office for her appointment. By the time they got there, it was nearly ten, almost time for her appointment. Lucifer helped her into the building, wrapping an arm around her waist and she leaned her weight on him. He could tell by the way she winced whenever she leaned on her wounded leg that the pain was becoming worse. Once inside, he sat her down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and he went to the desk to check her in. 

“Are you Ms. Decker’s boyfriend?” The nurse in scrubs asked him, glancing up from the chart in front of her eyes. 

Lucifer blinked a bit before chuckling. “No, sadly. I’m her… friend.” He shrugged, not knowing how else to describe them. He guessed they were friends. 

The nurse nodded. “Will you be going into the room with her for her appointment?” She asked. 

Lucifer glanced briefly back to Chloe. She was sitting in the chair, her eyes closed with a pained expression on her face, looking as though she was fighting through the pain. He quickly nodded his head. “Yes, I’ll be going in with her.” He stated. 

The nurse nodded before directing him back over to the waiting area. He went back over and sat down next to Chloe. “Are you okay?” He asked for what must’ve been the hundredth time that day. Though, this time she didn’t look to him with annoyance.

“No.” She said, letting out a shuddering sigh. “It hurts, uh… A lot.” She said, squirming uncomfortably in the chair. “I just hope they give me some killer pain meds.” She said with a pained chuckle. 

Lucifer didn’t laugh or smile, feeling the guilt in his gut growing and growing. He couldn’t help but blame himself for all of this. He said nothing more as they waiting, and eventually Chloe was called to go back into one of the rooms. Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist again, this time lifting her almost completely off the ground as he walked her back.

She didn’t protest, simply groaning in pain. He helped her down into the examine table in the small room, ignoring as the doctor walked into the room. 

“How are we today?” The doctor asked toward Chloe. 

Chloe chuckled weakly. “In a lot of pain.” She admitted, smiling a bit towards the doctor. The two talked back in fourth for a few minutes, him asking her routine questions and her answering honestly. Lucifer had his eyes focused on Chloe, concern flooding his eyes with every minute that passed. 

“Can you please help her remove her pants?” The doctor asked, now looking to Lucifer. 

Lucifer blinked in surprise. “What?” He asked, frowning. 

“I need to examine her injury.” The doctor clarified. “And I’m sure she’d be more comfortable if you helped her.” He stated. 

Lucifer looked to Chloe and she nodded. Carefully and hesitantly, he helped her out of her loose fitting black jeans, frowning when she grunted in pain, but soon her legs were bare and she was sitting there in her black panties and a t-shirt. 

“Thank you.” She muttered to him, placing a hand on his arm to comfort him, feeling he might need it right about now. He did look pretty stressed and worried, after all. 

Lucifer watched as the doctor began to examine her leg, Chloe’s hand occasionally gripping his sleeve when waves of pain hit her. He forced his eyes away when the doctor adjusted her stitches carefully, not able to watch when blood started running from the wound down her thigh. Soon enough, though, it was over and he was helping Chloe slip her pants back on. She held his shoulders as he did all the work to carefully guide them back up her hips. “... You okay?” He asked quietly. 

She nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Thank you, Lucifer.” She said softly and squeezed his shoulders. The doctor ended up giving Chloe three bottles of pills; one for the pain that weren’t too strong, but were stronger than Advil, another that was just a bottle of vitamins, and a bottle of heavy pain medication that he told her only to take if the pain felt unbearable. He warned that the last bottle would make her loopy, so she shouldn’t take them unless she really had to. Chloe, of course, ended up taking the mild pain meds before Lucifer escorted her back out to the car. Once again, he helped her get into the passenger’s seat before he sat down behind the wheel. 

He let out a large breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Now that Chloe had the medicine in her system, she seemed a lot better, not in as much pain as before. 

“Thanks for coming with me today.” She said, looking over to him. “I probably wouldn’t have made it into the office without you holding me up.” She chuckled lightly. 

Lucifer slowly nodded his head. “I’m sorry, Chloe.” He apologized softly, his voice quiet as he stared down at the steering wheel. 

Chloe blinked softly. “Sorry for what?” She asked, confused. “You were a big help today… I really appreciated it.” She said, reaching a hand over to place on his arm, squeezing lightly. 

Lucifer tensed at her hand. “This is all my fault.” He stated. “You shouldn’t have gotten shot- I should have been the one to get shot… And I destroyed your car.” He shook his head. “... I guess I really am evil.” He muttered to himself. 

Chloe frowned. “Lucifer, no, you’re not evil.” She said with defiance, trying her best to console him, but he wouldn’t accept it. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder, pulling out and started driving. 

“I think it’s best if we go our separate ways, Detective.” He said as he stared ahead at the road, no emotions present in his features. 

Chloe blinked, looking shocked. “Wha- Lucifer, please… Tell me what’s wrong.” She said, pleading with him, but he shook his head. 

As he pulled into her driveway, he still didn’t look over to her. “Please get out, Detective.” He said softly. 

She hesitated, her hands shaking softly, she felt tears sting her eyes, confused and hurt. Slowly, she opened the door. “... Goodbye, Lucifer Morningstar.” She choked out, getting out of the car and shut the door firmly. She walked as quickly as she could up to her house before hurrying inside. She paused and leaned herself against the door, listening for his car to leave. She hoped that he would change his mind, get out and come to talk with her, but he didn’t. She listened to the sound of him pulling out of her driveway and speed off, tires screeching against the pavement. She felt her heart break into a million pieces, her tears falling steadily now. She didn’t even know why it upset her this much… She hadn’t known him for all that long, and it wasn’t like they were in love. But there was something about him that she couldn’t deny was having her fall for him. Chloe cared deeply for him, but if he didn’t want anything to do with him, then she’d except that. 

 

Lucifer tried everything he knew to rid himself of the thoughts of the Detective. He drank, parties, did all the drugs he could, and even tried to hook up with some women- which every time he tried, he found himself turning her down and rushing her out of his penthouse, only to get angry with himself a break a bunch of bottles of whiskey. He couldn’t begin to understand how it was possible that his mind would always wonder back to the Detective, his thoughts traveling back to when he had dropped her off at her house. The way she sounded when he had told her he wanted to cut off their relationship, if it could even be called a relationship. She sounded hurt and confused, everything he had never wanted to hear from her voice. And when he had driven off, how he had instantly regretted it, feeling his heart drop in his chest and fought off tears from falling from his eyes. He pushed all his feelings away, though. He was the Devil, for crying out loud. He didn’t have feelings, he didn’t care for people beyond sex and making deals, and he most certainly did not fall in love with a human. Never mind a human that was unaffected by him, not to mention how she had made him mortal. That was completely unacceptable, right? It shouldn’t be a thing that he should allow to happen. 

A few times he had considered calling her. The first time happened a week after he broke away from her. He sat on his leather couch, phone in hand as he stared at it. He had already finished one bottle of whiskey, and was working his way down the bottle of another. He hesitated as he typed in her number and pressed call. 

“Detective Decker, hello?” Came Chloe’s voice from the other line, obviously not having his number so she hadn’t recognized it. 

Lucifer’s words caught in his throat, and so he had ended up hanging up the phone before he did something stupid. But that wasn’t the last time he called her, and he was sure there were be plenty more. He just couldn’t seem to get himself over her. No matter what he did or tried, she never seemed to leave his mind. 

“Brother.” He heard the word loud and clear as his eyes shot open. He hadn’t remembered when he had closed his eyes and fallen asleep, but apparently he did. Lucifer sat up on his couch, none other than Amenadiel catching his eyes. He sighed irritably, rising from the couch and went to pour himself a drink. 

“What do you want?” He asked tiredly. He had thought Amenadiel had given up on trying to get him to go back to hell years ago, but apparently he was back now. 

Amenadiel frowned. “I’m here to check on you.” He stated. 

“For what?” Lucifer asked, raising a brow. “It’s been over a year since I last saw you, brother.” He pointed out. “Thought you had more important things to do up in heaven.” 

Amenadiel shrugged. “I also have important work do on Earth, as well.” He pointed out in return. 

Lucifer didn’t say anything more, waiting for his dear brother to elaborate on why he was back. He sipped at his glass of whiskey, glaring at the other male. 

“I’m here to watch over you.” He admitted. “Dad wants me to keep an eye on you.”

Lucifer scoffed, turning away from him sharply. “Get out.” He snapped. 

“Luci, please-” Amenadiel tried, but Lucifer promptly cut him off. 

“I said, get out!” He growled, turning around with glowing red eyes, anger evident in his expression. And with that, Amenadiel disappeared. Lucifer shook it off before pouring himself another glass of whiskey. He was going to need it. 

It was late in the night before Lucifer found himself in bed. He closed his eyes to fall asleep, though his thoughts were still racing. That was before he heard a stirring coming from outside his bedroom. He slowly sat up, his eyes scanning the darkness curiously. “Hello?” He called out stupidly, slowly slipping out of bed, only wearing his boxers. 

No answer came to him, so he walked forwards, exiting his bedroom and glanced around the dark living room of his penthouse. Lucifer didn’t have time to react, it was too late when he finally heard the footsteps behind him. He turned around sharply, but was hit hard on his temple. He groaned and fell to the floor, passing out. 

 

When he woke, he was on the floor of his penthouse, the cool tiles pressed to his cheek. He groaned in pain, pushing himself slowly off the floor. He pressed a hand to the dried blood on his forehead, grunting softly. It was daylight now, and natural light was flooding in from behind the curtains. He looked around, expecting to see someone waiting with a gun, but there was no one around. His penthouse was empty and quiet, and he sighed in relief. As he got off the floor, he heard a soft rustle coming from behind him. Lucifer’s eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. That was impossible. 

Hesitantly, he reached his hand back, only to feel the softness that he recognized as feathers- his feathers, the feathers of his wings. He pulled his hand away sharply as if he had been burnt, his eyes shutting tightly. He didn’t know why, but his mind flashed to images of the Detective, and he couldn’t help but feel like maybe she was connected to his wings reappearing. No, she couldn’t be. 

Lucifer quickly tucked his wings away, not wanting to see them, or feel them. He wanted nothing to do with the disgusting things. He wanted to tear them from his body, cut them off and toss them into the bloody trash- but he wouldn’t. Something stopped him from acting on his thoughts, and he couldn’t place his finger on it. 

He walked like a zombie over to the coffee table, picking up his phone from where he had left it. He dialed the Detective’s number subconsciously and pressed the phone to his ear. 

“Detective Decker.” He heard her say with a tired yawn, probably having just woken up. 

Lucifer hesitated, feeling the need to hang up, but he couldn’t will himself to do it. He stayed silent, though, not saying a word. 

“Hello?” Chloe prompted when she didn’t hear anything. 

“Detective.” He choked out, forcing himself to speak. Now it was her turn to be silent. 

Chloe cleared her throat, and he heard the shuffling of fabric as he guessed she got out of her bed. “... Lucifer.” She said hesitantly. 

“I-I need to speak with you.” He said softly, his eyes glancing nervously down to his lap. “In person.” He added. 

It took her a moment before she responded. “Okay.” She said softly, obviously sounding uneasy. 

“Meet me outside of LUX at 2.” He said quickly before finally hanging up, not giving her a chance to respond. Lucifer rubbed his hands over his face, tiredly sighing. 

If she really had anything to do with his wings returning, then that would mean she was a product of dear old Dad. That was basically his worst nightmare. His father manipulating him. He had to admit, though, it was a smart way to do it. Get him to fall in love, become mortally bound around her, vunerable- give him his wings back as a way to bring him back to Heaven. To manipulate him. 

Way before 2, he was waiting outside of LUX with his hands in his pockets. He waited for her for a long time. When 2 came and went, he didn’t worry. 2:30 passed and a thought crossed his mind that she wasn’t coming, but she wouldn’t do that. She had agreed to meet with him. But when it came to be 3:56, and Chloe was still nowhere in sight, his phone barren of any calls or texts, he figured she wasn’t coming after all. 

Lucifer growled angrily, turning and walked back inside his club. It was empty inside, having closed it for the day. He dialed her number and brought the receiver to his ear. She didn’t answer, it going to voicemail. “You could’ve just told me you didn’t want to meet me, if that’s how you felt.” He growled into the receiver. He didn’t understand why he was so happy. Maybe he was stressed, everything was starting to become overwhelmingly too much. “You know what? It’s fine.” He let out a rueful chuckle. “Forget I wanted to talk, Chloe.” He said before hanging up. 

An hour passed of him sitting at the bar of his club, alone and drinking, when he got a call from an unknown number. He frowned, but answered it, despite not recognizing it as Chloe’s number. 

“Hello?” He asked flatly. 

“Is this Lucifer Morningstar?” A male voice asked, panic evident in the male’s voice. 

“Yes. What would you like?” He asked curiously. 

“Uh, I’m Dan, Chloe’s hus- ex.” He corrected, pausing. “I’ve been trying to reach her since 12 and she hasn’t been answering. She was supposed to pick up Trixie- I don’t know, I’m just worried. And I know she’s been hanging around you… Is she with you?” He asked hopefully.

Lucifer was surprised, at a loss for words for a few moments. “No.” He answered. “I haven’t seen her in a week…” He admitted. “And I haven’t talked to her since 6 this morning…” He said, rising to his feet without thinking. “I’ll go check on her.” He said quickly before hanging up. He didn’t know why, but he had a bad feeling. 

Lucifer raced far above the speed limit to Chloe’s home, letting himself in the front door without hesitation. “Chloe?” He called out into the empty looking home. He rushed back to her room, his heart pounding. He swung her door open, blinking softly at the scene in her room. 

Chloe was laying on her bed, an almost empty glass of what he presumed was Whiskey in one hand, and a bottle of the strong medication she had laying on her bed. He quickly rushed over to her, feeling his worry build and build. He shook her quickly. “Chloe!” He shouted. When she didn’t answer, he yelled her name again, except this time she blinked her eyes open. 

It took her a couple of seconds, but she finally said something. “... Lucifer.” She slurred out, having mixed her heavy pain medication with alcohol. Chloe giggled, looking up at him. “I guess I accidently took those.” She said in reference to the pills. 

Lucifer sighed half in relief and half in anger. “Detective.” He said firmly. “You can’t just take those pills, much less mix them with alcohol.” 

“And you can’t just tell me to go away,” She slurred, now looking angry. “And then act like you care!” She said, tears slipping out of her eyes without her permission. 

Lucifer stared down at her, all anger he held disappearing. “Detective-” He swallowed thickly, frowning. “... I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled weakly. 

Chloe sobbed softly, turning over so she wasn’t looking at him, hugging herself tightly. The glass she once held tipped over, the contents spilling before the glass rolled over and fell to the floor. It broke into several pieces. 

Lucifer stared at her before he hesitantly and slowly reached over to touch her shoulder. “... Chloe.” He tried, feeling like absolute shit. He had been so engulf in himself and his own emotions, that he hadn’t bothered to consider how she felt. “... Can I make it up to you?” He asked softly. “Please?” He asked. 

Chloe tensed before she slowly turned back over and sat up. She nodded her head, her cheeks still moist with tears, but at least she wasn’t sobbing anymore. 

Lucifer sighed softly, a bit in relief, his hand moving to rest over her hand. He closed his eyes, relaxing a bit. At least she was okay, he thought. 

Chloe slowly leaned in before she pressed herself against him, leaning up to kiss him. He blinked softly, confused and tired. He didn’t kiss back, gently grabbing her shoulders and pushed her back. She whined in return, looking hurt. 

“Detective… I won’t take advantage of you.” He said softly, a sad smile on his lips. “... I’d be more than happy to kiss you when you weren’t intoxicated and heavy drugged.” He added. 

Chloe slowly nodded her head. “... Lay with me.” She said softly, pulling him down to lay with her, as to not give him much of a choice. He didn’t struggle, not even when she snuggled close. She wrapped an arm around his abdomen, nuzzling her face into his chest. He didn’t hug back at first, but eventually he wrapped an around her in return, sighing softly. 

He listened to her breathing, hearing as it slowed as she fell into a deep sleep. Lucifer closed his eyes, his brains fried from the events and the stress of the day, but he couldn’t will himself to sleep. He instead settled for running his fingers gently through her hair, watching her as she slept. 

Lucifer hadn’t realized until now- he would never be able to push her away. No matter how hard he tried, what he did, they were destined to be together. He didn’t know why, didn’t know if he wanted to know why, but he knew this for sure. She and him were meant to meet, and she wasn’t just going to be able to disappear from his life. This was destiny.


	4. Wing Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up dazed and confused, not remembering a single detail about the day before, asides from the call she had received from Lucifer. When she finds Lucifer in her bed, she’s shocked. She immediately jumps to the conclusion that they slept together, but Lucifer clears it up quickly that nothing had happened. That he had come over, worried about her and found her intoxicated and high off her pain meds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter!! Yay!
> 
> Sadly, I do believe the next chapter I write will be the last one, but I'll make it really good! Perhaps dial it down on the angst, add some fluff and maybe even smut?   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chloe could feel the dull throb of a headache coming on as she slowly opened her eyes, facing the window. She didn’t recall the events of the night before, but she doubted anything she had done had been good. It was pretty obvious she had gotten shitfaced, which was never a good thing. Although, she had a pretty damn good excuse; with Lucifer deciding to end whatever they had so abruptly. And it wasn’t like they really had any sort of relationship, but she still had really liked him. As a friend, of course. After all, he had been there for her. Been nicer and kinder to her than anyone has in a long while- he had gone out of his way to be nice to her. And she knew she’d miss him terribly. Not to mention she still didn’t fully understand why things had ended or what she had done that had upset him so much. 

She let out a soft sigh, her eyes closing again. But then the bed behind her shifted and she felt movement. She froze completely, her eyes shooting open faster than a bullet. Chloe could feel her mind racing as she searched for answers; Trixie wasn’t home, and if she was she would’ve already tried to wake her mother up. She must’ve hooked up with someone. But who? It couldn’t be Lucifer, seeing the current situation. Definitely not Dan, for he had Trixie. Not that she would hook up with Dan, anyways. Who else? She searched and searched, but couldn’t find any answers. There weren’t really any other men in her life, none that she would’ve drunkenly slept with. Chloe could feel her heart racing and she nervously turned her body onto her other side, her eyes wide. She felt her heart leap in her chest when she saw Lucifer laying on his back, eyes closed and an arm behind his head for support. He was still completely dressed, other than his shoes, so that was a good thing. And he was above the covers- although, so was she. The only difference between them was she was half dressed, and he was fully dressed. Did she really… Sleep with him? And why was he back- when had he come back? There were just so many questions without answers, and she felt like she needed answers right then and there or her head was going to explode. 

Chloe sat herself up to grab the blanket, pulling it up more to cover herself. She focused her eyes back onto Lucifer, hesitantly reaching out to lightly shake his shoulder. “Lucifer?” She choked, not knowing why she felt her eyes burn with the threat of tears. She pushed the tears back- no, she wouldn’t cry. Not now at least. 

Lucifer stirred awake, his eyes fluttering open and he turned his head to look to her. “Detective.” He said softly, not realizing he had fallen asleep. Although, he hadn’t been asleep for long, because last he remembered he had been staring at the sunrise through the windows. “You’re awake.” He added, slowly sitting up as well. 

Chloe looked confused, moving to push her hair out of her face as she glanced around the room. “Wha-” She cleared her throat after a voice crack. “Why are you here? What happened?” She asked, her eyes darting back to him. “I thought you-” She started, but couldn’t finish the sentence. The thought of him leaving again and never coming back nearly crushed her, so she wouldn’t say it. Wouldn’t even suggest the idea to him again. 

Lucifer glanced away from her. “Of course you don’t remember.” He let out a short chuckle. “We had plans to meet up yesterday, to talk?” He asked, trying to jog her memory. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually nodded her head and let out a soft “oh”. 

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” She apologized, shaking her head. “I-I don’t remember what happened after that call...” She admitted. “I guess, by the looks of it, I got drunk?” She questioned, mostly to herself. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “Dan was worried because you never went to pick up Trixie. He called me, so I came to see if you were okay.” He explained to her. 

Chloe paused for a moment. “Okay… Did anything… happen last night?” She asked, looking worried. 

“Did anything happen?” He repeated, confused for a moment before it dawned on him. “Oh, right.” He said before shaking his head. “No, Detective, we did not sleep together. You kissed me, drunkenly, and I turned you down.” He said, before adding, “You settled for cuddling instead.” 

“Cuddling?” Chloe asked, pausing. “Wait- I kissed you and you turned me down?” She asked, frowning. 

“Yes, Detective.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to take advantage of you, and I figured you’d appreciate when you weren’t intoxicated.” 

She nodded, looking away from him. “Thank you…” She said quietly, pausing for a few moments before she cleared her throat. “What did you want to talk about yesterday?” 

Lucifer stared at her, his eyes focused on how beautiful her skin looked in the morning sun. How much his chest filled with happiness just by looking at her. Then he thought about all the questions he had; why was she not affected by him? Why was he mortal around her? But in the end, it all came down to one simple question; was she aware of what she did to him? As in; did father send her? “... I just need to ask you one question, Detective.” He stated firmly.

Chloe nodded her head. “Yeah, of course. Anything, Lucifer.” She said, listening attentively. 

Lucifer paused, hesitating. If Father did send her and she was aware of it, then that would be the end of it all. He would leave, and never return. He wouldn’t speak to her or want to be around her ever again. But if she was unaware, then she was just a pawn- but then she wouldn’t be manipulating him. That was better than knowingly manipulating him. “Did my father send you?” He asked simply.

He watched as her face turned to confusion, obviously surprised by the question. “What?” She asked before shaking her head. “No.” She answered, and he let out a sigh of relief. “Lucifer, I don’t even know your father.” 

Lucifer smiled softly. “You do; you know him as God.” He said honestly, and she let out a chuckle.

“Right.” She said, rolling her eyes playfully. “Sure, Lucifer. But… No, your dad didn’t send me…. Is that really the only thing that was bothering you?” She asked.

He nodded his head. “I was afraid he was using you to manipulate me.” He admitted, shrugging. “Ah…. Detective- I mean, Chloe. I wanted to apologize for my actions as of late.” He said softly. He felt like all he had been doing was apologize to her since their reunion. 

Chloe nodded and smiled to him. “I’m just glad you’re here now… I’ve missed you. A lot.” She stated, leaning towards him. She opened her arms to invite him for a hug. “... Hug?” 

Lucifer didn’t hesitate one bit as he leaned in to wrap his arms around her middle, pulling her in close. He buried his face into her shoulder comfortably. “I’ve missed you too, Detective.” He mumbled. He felt as she laced her fingers through his hair in a comforting way, holding him close to her. 

 

After everything that had happened between them, Lucifer just wanted things to get better. He wanted both himself and the Detective to be happy. He wanted to enjoy himself with her, for them to become closer. Lucifer continued to assist her on cases, helping her solve more than three just a week after they started “hanging out”, again. Things were good between them- except for the fact that his wings were still a very prominent problem. He couldn’t bring himself to cut them off, but he also didn’t want them. But then something else arised in him; the urge to show his wings to the Detective. She deserved to know he was really the Devil, afterall. And without proof, she thought it was all a big joke- a facade he hid behind. 

“Detective.” He greeted with a smirk as he walked into the precinct, instantly walking over to sit on Chloe’s desk. 

Chloe looked to him briefly, her main focus on paperwork at the moment. “Hey, Lucifer.” She mumbled, her eyes train on the papers scattered about her desk. It wasn’t like she wasn’t happy to see him, but she was also extremely busy. 

Lucifer paused for a second, humming. “What do you say we go take a lunch break? I’ll take you out to that Italian place you like- or better yet! I’ll cook you something.” He suggested, smirking to her. It was nearly 12, and he figured she needed the break.

Chloe sighed irritably. “Lucifer, I’d love to, but I really need to get all this done. The deadline for most of this stuff is today.” She said, glancing up to him, pausing. “... Are you really gonna cook for me?” She asked. Ever since he had cooked her a couple of meals, she was absolutely obsessed with his cooking. Everything he made tasted like heaven in her mouth, and she wasn’t about to turn down him cooking her something for lunch, even if it meant the lieutenant was going to yell at her later. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “Why of course I will, I never lie, Detective.” He pointed out, hopping off her desk and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the desk chair and towards the door. “Come now, let's not waste time!” 

Chloe frowned, but let herself be dragged out the door. He drove them back to her place, a huge smile on his face. As he lead them inside her house, Lucifer looked to her and something about the way he looked made her nervous. He looked like he was hiding something, which was so unlike himself. Despite the smile on his face, he didn’t seem happy. He seemed… Nervous? Sad? Anxious? She couldn’t place the emotion. 

“Lucifer.” She said, grabbing his arm gently once they were inside, forcing him to face her. “Are you okay?” She asked, frowning softly. 

Lucifer blinked, looking shocked before he smirked. “Whatever do you mean, Detective?” He asked, but it was no use. 

“You know you can talk to me.” She pushed, and he caved. 

“I have something I need to… show you.” He said softly, glancing away. “I was going to make you lunch first-”

She cut him off. “Please, Lucifer. It’s okay.” She smiled softly and tried to comfort him by gripping his arm lightly. “You can talk to me. Whatever it is you need to show me, I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” 

Lucifer looked nervously at her, pausing. “I know you will.” He said, but he didn’t believe her. Humans never exactly reacted good to meeting the Devil. “I just- I don’t want you to be afraid of me… That’s never what I want.” He looked down at their feet. 

Chloe nodded her head softly. “I could never be afraid of you.” She said confidently, gripping his arm tighter now, to show she meant it. “You’re a good person, Lucifer. I know you’re a good person, and nothing could scare me away.” 

“Detective-” Lucifer started, but suddenly Chloe’s phone rang. She stared at him, not planning on answering, but he said. “Get it.” And she did. 

“Detective Decker.” She answered, putting a finger up to show she’d be back in one minute, and walked down the hall. She listened and responded to the person on the other side of the call. When the call was over, Chloe walked back over to Lucifer, looking white as a ghost. 

“Detective…?” Lucifer asked cautiously, looking worried. 

“It’s Trixie-” She choked out, feeling panic lurking within her. “Her school just got a bomb threat, and one went off, I-I need to go make sure she’s okay-” She said, looking to him with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Lucifer- can we do this later? Please?” 

Lucifer nodded quickly. “Of course, Chloe.” He said and lead her out of the house. “I’ll go with you.” He said and drove her as quickly as possible to Trixie’s school. When they got there, police cars were already lining the parking lot of the school. Chloe jumped out of the car right after it had stopped, practically running towards the school. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dan holding her daughter's hand, two officers talking to the both of them. 

“Trixie.” She said breathlessly, picking her daughter up and held her close. Lucifer watched from a few feet away, watching as Chloe and Dan talked back and forth, watching as the panic on Chloe’s face faded into relief, glad her daughter was okay. Lucifer walked over and placed a hand on Chloe’s back. 

“I’m glad she’s okay.” He said softly, smiling a bit. “I’m going to head home.” He said. 

Chloe nodded slowly. She grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. “Tomorrow. I’ll be over tomorrow first thing in the morning, okay? And we can talk- okay?” She asked. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “That sounds good, Chloe.” He said before leaving the scene. 

 

The next morning Chloe did appear at Lucifer’s penthouse bright in early, but once again she was apologizing. “I’m sorry, but we have a case today.” She said. “And the lieutenant wants me there immediately. Is it okay if we talk afterwards?” 

Lucifer nodded his head with a smile. “Of course.” He responded and walked towards the elevator. “Lets go solve a homicide.” He said. 

Chloe smiled and nodded her head, walking into the elevator with him. 

At the crime scene, it was a mess of blood everywhere. There were two bodies, placed in the middle of an almost completely vacant warehouse. There weren’t many police officers there with them, two asides from Dan and Ella. 

“What do we have?” Chloe asked towards Ella. 

Ella looked to her and sighed. “Double homicide.” She said, taking a bagged piece of evidence and started walking. “I’m going to get back to the lab to analyze this more.” She said. “It’s such a mess that I can’t know what went down without a closer look.” She explained, and Chloe nodded. 

“Meet you back at the precinct.” She said, watching as Ella and the two other officer’s left. Dan walked over to her and Lucifer. 

“There’s really more to be done here, so I’m gonna head back to.” He stated, nodding to Chloe and Lucifer.

Chloe nodded back and waved as he left. Then, they were alone again, in an empty warehouse- asides from the two dead guys. She sighed heavily. “This is horrific.” She stated. “I mean- we don’t even know what really happened here, with all the blood and-”

“Shh!” Lucifer hissed, cutting her off. She frowned, but stopped talking anyways. In the silence, a faint, steady beeping could be heard. 

She looked at Lucifer oddly as they both listened. Before the knew it, the beeping was getting faster, and it hit her. “Is that?” She gasped, her eyes widening. As she braced herself for an explosion, she shut her eyes tightly and tensed her body. 

Lucifer acted quickly, his wings appearing behind me and spread wide. He grabbed Chloe and pulled her tight against his body, pushing her back into the ground and laid on top of her. His wings acted like a shell, cutting out the majority of light as he covered them both. Chloe was knocked unconscious as her head hit the ground, and Lucifer frowned, listening as an explosion went off not long after. He grunted in pain as he felt rubble and debris falling onto his wings and back. He tried his best to keep himself hovering above Chloe, practically straddling her. When silence once again filled the space around them, he looked down to Chloe, ignoring the pain in his wings and back. 

“Detective!” He hissed, trying to wake her up. He frowned when she didn’t, trying again. “Chloe!” He nearly shouted. 

Her eyes shot open to see him above her, wings wrapped tightly around the both of them, she hissed softly at the pain in her head and stared up at him. “... Are you… okay?” She asked, her eyes flicking to his wings and back to his face. The shock that filled her eyes made him feel uneasy, but she didn’t ask about them. “Holy shit.” She breathed, her hand coming up to cup his face. “You saved me- are you okay?” She repeated quickly. 

Lucifer chuckled softly, almost feeling relieved. “I’m fine.” He grunted, shifting his shoulders. He stretched his wings out carefully, debris falling off of them and off to the side, away from the both of them. He folded his wings behind his back and sat up. He hissed in pain, his eyes shutting as he glanced to his side to find the source of his pain. And there, a jagged piece of metal stuck out of his side, going through and through the side of his abdomen. 

“Oh.” He said simply, staring at it, the blood dripping down onto Chloe, and he hated the panic that filled her eyes. 

“Lucifer!” She said with worry, sitting up and her hands shook as she raised them, not sure what to do to help him or stop the bleeding. “Don’t move to much, uh-” She looked around at all the debris and rubble. They weren’t necessary trapped, but it would be a hassle to try and leave, especially with a piece of metal sticking out of his side, threatening to end his life. 

Lucifer waved her off before he felt a shooting pain and nearly double over her. He panted, his hand shooting to hold next to the wound, pressing into the flesh above his wound. “Bloody hell.” He growled, squeezing his eyes tightly. 

Chloe slipped herself out from underneath him. “You’re going to the hospital.” She said, quickly slipping her phone out of her pocket, but he grabbed her firmly. 

“I can’t.” He hissed, eyes wide with clear panic. 

‘Why the hell not?” She growled angrily, looking worriedly back to his injury. “You have to!” 

“I can’t.” He repeated, sighing shakily. “My wings… I can’t make them go away.” He chuckled weakly before groaning in pain. “No doctor is going to treat me.” He stated. 

Chloe paused, looking to his wings before she nodded. “Fine, okay-” She cleared her throat, looking around, trying to think of a plan. 

“Dr. Martin- Linda.” He said. “Call her.” 

She eyed him oddly. “What? And she won’t refuse to treat you?” She asked, frowning. 

“She knows, already.” He breathed, sitting back on his heels and tried to steady himself, but pain radiated from his wound and spread all throughout his body. 

Chloe said nothing more, quickly calling Linda and told her it was an emergency before giving her an address. Before she hung up, she quickly added, “Bring medical supplies.” 

Chloe did her best to keep Lucifer conscious, talking about anything she could. “Trixie misses you.” She said, her one hand cupping his face while the other ran through his hair comfortingly. “I know you hate children, but she’d really appreciate it if you came to spend time with her.”

“...I… don’t hate your child.” He pointed out, his eyes half open as he looked in her eyes. He was trying not to focus on the pain, focusing on her hand on his cheek, or the hand in his hair and how nice it would feel if he wasn’t bleeding to death. 

Chloe smiled softly. “I’m glad.” She paused, watching as she closed his eyes. “Lucifer!” She snapped, watching as the shot open before beginning to close again. “You have to stay away!” He tried to, he really did, but he couldn’t help when they closed fully. Chloe felt panic rising in her stomach, and she felt like she might vomit. Without thinking, she pulled her hand away from his cheek before slapping him hard. Again, his eyes shot open, but this time, they stayed open. Tears stung his eyes as he looked to her. 

“... Next time you do that, it better be in bed…” He joked, half chuckling before pain hit him and he stopped. 

She rolled her eyes. “You have to live for that to happen.” She pointed out, pausing. “So live. Live, and I’ll slap you all you want. In bed, out of bed- anytime.” She rambled. 

Lucifer smiled a bit, but Linda caught his eyes as the women wandered in the building. 

Linda looked utterly confused, rushing as quickly as she could through the rubble. “What- oh my god, Lucifer.” She said with a worried expression, crouching down on the other side of him. 

“Detective, you need to go.” Lucifer said through gritted teeth, looking to her. 

“What?” She exclaimed, quickly shaking her head. “No! No way in hell, Lucifer.”

“Lucifer’s right.” Linda said, examining his wound with her eyes. 

“Trust me.” Lucifer said, staring into her eyes. “Please. Do you trust me, Chloe?” 

Chloe slowly nodded her head. “You better live, or I’ll be pissed.” She growled to him, quickly pressing a kiss to his forehead, her hands shaking as she held both his cheeks. He closed his eyes at the feeling, wanting it never to end. 

“I will.” He promised, frowning when she let him go and quickly left. After hearing a car start and drive off, he looked to Linda. “Get this out of me…” He paused, chuckling weakly. “Never thought I’d say that.” 

Linda frowned at him, hesitating. “Lucifer, I’m not that kind of doctor.” She said, nervously eyeing the metal in his abdomen. “Besides, it’s going to tear up your insides- I can’t operate on you- it’ll… kill you.” She breathed out a sigh, her eyes shutting. 

Lucifer frowned. “You have to take it out.” He started, grabbing one of her hands. “Or I can’t heal- once you pull it out it will only take a few minutes for my body to heal itself, I won’t die. Not like this.” He assured. “It will hurt like a bitch, though…” He mumbled to himself thoughtfully.

Linda looked to him, hesitating for a few moments more before she wrapped both hands around the piece of metal that stuck out of him. “Ready?” She asked, not sure if she was even ready. 

Lucifer nodded his head firmly, and she began to pull. The pain he felt was nothing compared to anything he had felt before. He screamed, blood flooding from the wound as he began to blackout. 

Linda didn’t stop until it was completely out of his side, watching as he fell forwards onto the ground with a grunt. “Lucifer!” She gasped, throwing the metal piece aside and grabbed him. He was unconscious, but still breathing. She couldn’t believe he was still alive. Even if he was the Devil, this was still close- concerning close to him actually dying. 

Lucifer awoke with a starting, waking up to his head in Linda’s lap. Her eyes were focusing on his slowly healing wound, and the blood that surrounded him on the floor and his suit. He groaned in pain, glancing up to her. “Told ya I’d be fine.” He grunted out, and she frowned at him. It only took a minute more before the wound was completely healed and he slowly pushed himself to sit up. He sighed heavily, his wings stretching out and she stared at them. 

“You didn’t tell me you got them back.” She said, frowning. 

“We haven’t spoken in a while, dear.” He pointed out, standing up completely, and she stood as well. “... Thank you, Linda.” He said sincerely. 

Linda nodded her head. “You’re welcome…” She said, pausing. “But never do that again.” She said and he nodded. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to do something like that twice.” He said and smiled to her. “Take care, doctor.” 

Linda nodded softly, smiling back. “You too.” She said and then both left, both going their separate ways. 

The first thing he did was call Chloe, pressing his phone to his ear. She picked up after just one ring. 

“I’m heading to LUX.” He stated, and he could hear her audibly shuffle to the door of her home. 

“Meet you there.” She said quickly, and he hung up before she could say anything else. 

He just hoped his worst fears wouldn’t come true- that she would be afraid of him. She hadn’t commented on his wings back in the warehouse, but then again it had been a dire situation. Not to mention, she’s had time to think about it all, him being the Devil and all, and maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she didn’t want to associate herself with the ruler of hell, and that was understandable. Lucifer just hoped that she would remain friends with him, terrified of losing the one person he truly cared for her. 

He needed her; he… Dare he say it? Loved her.


	5. Idle Hands or Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe discuss how he has wings and how he's not human. One thing leads to another and she ends up in his lap- and you know how these things go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic! Asides from all the spelling errors and grammatical errors that are in each chapter of this fic, I'm quite proud of it! 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

By the time Chloe made her way into the front doors of Lux, she was a mess of shaky hands and tears running down her cheeks. The thought alone of Lucifer not making it out alive had made her an absolute mess, and she didn’t know what she would do if he actually died. Not to mention the fact that he was the Devil and all. Him being the Devil was the last thing she expected to come out of this day, and honestly it was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She just wanted to know that he was okay- she needed to know that he was alive and that he wasn’t currently bleeding to death. 

After making her way into the elevator, she wiped the tears from her cheeks onto the sleeves of her shirt. She sniffled, taking in a long, much needed breath of air and exhaled deeply. Then she pressed the button for the penthouse, and the doors closed. When they reopened, she was presented with an empty looking room, Lucifer nowhere in sight. She hastily stepped out of the elevator and looked around. 

“Lucifer?” She called out and made her way towards the bedroom. She walked in quickly, pausing only when she saw Lucifer standing in only his boxers, next to his dresser. He glanced over towards her and smiled, seemingly not noticing the blush arise onto her cheeks. Chloe cleared her throat, quickly walking over to him and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face into his bare chest, feeling tears sting her eyes again. She tried to push them away, but it was to no use; the tears streamed down her cheeks and she hugged him tighter. 

Lucifer blinked softly, slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could. “Chloe…” He said softly, leaning his head down and buried his face into her hair. He breathed in before letting out a sigh. “I’m okay.” He said, rubbing slow circles into her back to attempt to comfort her. 

It took her a few moments, but she recomposed herself and pulled away slightly to look up to him, forcing a smile onto her tear-stained face. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Lucifer.” She said, her hands gripping at his shoulders to keep him close to her. “I-I was so worried…” She let out a weak chuckle and looked down. She felt as he gently curled his fingers under her chin and coaxed her to look back up to him. 

“I know.” He stated, pausing for a moment. “... Perhaps we should talk?” He suggested carefully, not wanting to force the subject of his wings, but he knew that she must be curious. “I’m sure you have…” He paused to clear his throat. “Questions.” 

Chloe slowly nodded her head, but didn’t let go right away. She pulled him in for another hug, giving him a quick squeeze before she finally let him go. “Right. Yeah.” She nodded her head again. “We should talk.” She smiled to him, forcing herself to not allow her eyes to wander over his body. “I’m gonna go-” She pointed towards the door. “I’ll be on the couch- so you can get dressed.” She said and turned, walking out of his bedroom. 

Lucifer decided against getting all dressed up, settling for a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Normally he would put another tux on, but he felt that it wasn’t necessary. He walked out of his bedroom and met Chloe on the couch. He sat at arms length away from her, giving her space, but he watched as she scooted closer to him. The sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke up. “You’re free to ask whatever you’d like.” He stated simply, glancing to her. She had changed her clothes from earlier that day, wearing a long sleeve, pearl tinted shirt, and a pair of dark wash jeans. She looked beautiful, he noted- and suddenly he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

Chloe nodded her head softly and glanced down at his hands. Hesitantly, she reached forwards and grabbed his hands, holding them in her own and looked into his eyes. “I want you to know that this changes nothing- you being the Devil doesn’t change how I see you.” She stated firmly, squeezing his hands. “You’re still Lucifer. You’re still a good man, a man I trust with my life, my daughter- with everything.” She said and watched the shock on his face. “I just want you to know that.” She stated, watching as he slowly nodded his head before she continued. “... So you have wings?” She asked softly, her eyes filled with curiosity. She wanted to ask to see them, to feel them and to run her fingers through them, but she wouldn’t push it. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “I have wings.” He said and raised an eyebrow, watching her expression. “... Do you want to see them?” He asked hesitantly after a few moments.

She blinked a bit and nodded her head. “Yes.” She answered maybe a bit too quickly. “I mean-” She cleared her throat and glanced away. “If you’re okay with that…”

He let out a light chuckle. “I’m okay with it, Detective.” He said softly, and his wings slowly stretched out behind him, showing them off to her. 

She stared at his wings with wander, wanting to reach out and touch them but she stopped herself. “... They’re beautiful.” She breathed in almost a whisper, her eyes meeting his and she paused. “... Can I- can I touch them?” She asked. 

Lucifer hesitated, glancing away from her and his wings folded a bit behind himself. “... Yes.” He said hesitantly, as if he was forcing himself. 

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.” She quickly said, reaching her hand out to touch his cheek, coaxing him to look back to her. She ran her thumb gently over his cheek in a comforting motion. 

He cleared his throat softly, leaning into her touch and closed his eyes. He forced his wings to stretch out again. “No… It’s okay.” He mumbled. “You can touch them…” 

Chloe hesitated for a moment before she moved to sit close to him. She pulled him into a hug instead, her arms wrapping around his neck and she pulled him as close as she could. She felt him tense before he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her shoulder and relaxed into the hug. “I mean it, Lucifer.” She whispered softly. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not completely comfortable with.” 

Lucifer nodded his head, taking a few moments to simply enjoy the embrace before he spoke up again. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with you touching them.” He said, pausing. “I’m just not particularly fond of them.” He admitted, resting his cheek on her shoulder comfortably. He closed his eyes as he felt her run her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling. “My Dad put them there… After I cut them off- and now they’re back…” He muttered. 

Chloe stayed silent, her hands tangled in his hair as she thought. It only now occurred to her that his Dad was in fact God, but she decided against asking about it. God didn’t seem to be the almighty good being that everyone described him to be. Not that she had believed in, or worshipped God before she knew that Lucifer was the Devil. In fact, knowing he was the Devil changed entirely how she viewed the world, but she forced those thoughts out of her head, hearing Lucifer speak up again. 

“I’m probably confusing you.” He said, before asking softly. “Detective?” 

“Hmm?” She hummed softly. “I’m listening, Lucifer.” She said, pausing briefly. “... It’s a little confusing,” She admitted, shrugging her shoulders. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle…. Do you know why your Dad decided to give your wings back?” She asked.

Lucifer pulled back, lifting his head from her shoulder and looked to her. “I-...” He sighed heavily. “I have no idea.” He said with a sad smile, moving to lace their fingers together, squeezing her hands lightly. “I’m sure he has some elaborate plan to mess up my life completely…. I just don’t see what my wings have to do with it.” 

Chloe nodded her head. “Maybe they have nothing to do with it at all.” She suggested, squeezing his hands back and smiled to him. “Even if they do…. I think they’re beautiful.” She admitted. 

Lucifer glanced away. “That’s one thing to call them.” He mumbled, blinking when she let go of his hands to cup his face with both her hands, forcing him to look back to her. 

“Hey,” She said sternly, looking into his eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was looking into his soul. But he didn’t have one. “They are beautiful… You’re beautiful…” She bit her lower lip, losing her train of thought as she got lost in his eyes. 

Lucifer slowly smirked, his arms wrapping around her waist again and pulled her closer. She was practically in his lap at this point, but she didn’t pull away or get any closer and he didn’t push his luck. “... At least buy me a drink first, Detective.” He teased. 

Chloe blushed, her hands slipping off of his face to his shoulders and she looked away from him. “You wish.” She scoffed, pausing. “... Do I need to follow through on that slapping promise?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and looked back to him. 

Lucifer’s smirk seemed to grow in size, looking quite intrigued. “Detective,” He let out a light chuckle, his hands running up her back, sending a shiver down her spine. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” 

“I was joking…” She muttered, biting her lip as she squeezed his shoulders. “Joking, Lucifer.” She said again when he leaned up, his breath ghosting over her neck as he let out a chuckle. 

“But you promised.” He whispered, testing his luck as he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed softly. He felt as she shivered softly, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

Chloe frowned, slowly moving her hands to tangle in the back of his hair and pulled slightly at it. “... I know, but…” She mumbled, her words trailing off when she felt him press another kiss to her neck. She nearly let out a moan when she felt him suck lightly at the sensitive skin on her neck. 

“But, what?” He asked softly, moving his lips up to kiss gently on her ear lobe, teasingly nipping at the skin. 

She fought back another moan, finally pulling back to look at him. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lucifer.” She stated with a frown. 

Lucifer smiled softly. “... What if I enjoy the pain?” He asked in a low voice, watching as she blushed.

“... You’d enjoy it if I were to… slap you?” She asked in disbelief, blinking softly. 

He let out a soft chuckle. “It is a bit exhilarating.” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I wouldn’t say it’s the most pleasurable thing in the world, but it’s not terrible either.” 

Chloe nodded her head slowly and without a word she leaned in, placing a hand on his chin to tilt his head. She placed her lips on his neck, kissing gently at the skin. He felt as she moved to sit in his lap, one hand on his chin and the other curled into his hair, tugging his head back. 

He moaned softly as she gave a harder tug at his hair and sucked a light bruise into the flesh of his neck. He felt her lips moved down his neck, moving towards his shoulder. She stopped just above his collar bone, pulling back and pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders. He looked up to her, lust in his eyes. 

“Maybe I’ll slap you…” She said softly. “Or maybe I won’t…” She shrugged her shoulders and he let out a chuckle, helping her to take off his jacket completely. He then reached down and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, tossing it aside. 

“... How are your wings-?” She started to ask, confused to how his wings worked in regards of clothing. There weren’t holes in his clothes, and the wings seemed to appear out of nowhere. It wasn’t like he just sprouted wings from his back- it was like they manifested from thin air. 

Lucifer shook his head. “I’ll explain later.” He said quickly before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. She hummed softly, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back. He felt her smile into the kiss, and he moved his hands to her hips, squeezing lightly. 

As they kissed, Chloe felt Lucifer’s hands move to the edge of her shirt, lightly tugging the material up and over her head. She pulled back from the kiss only for him to toss her shirt off to the side. Then, she was leaning in again, kissing his lips feverishly, her hands moving to his chest. She felt the muscles under his skin work and move as he brought his own hands up her bare abdomen. Chloe shivered lightly as he moved his hands slowly up. She felt as he placed his hands cup her breasts through her bra. They were light, ginger touches that made her lean more into his hands. Lucifer broke the kiss only to replace his lips on her neck, teasing the skin with his tongue and his teeth. She didn’t bother to hold back the small moans that escaped her mouth, raking her nails down his chest slowly. Her hands stop to rest above his jeans, wanting to rip the fabric off of him, but she held back for the time being. 

Lucifer’s hands moved back and he carefully unhooked her bra before moving to slip the small garment off of her and tossed it aside. He took in the sight of her completely topless, and it was better than any other time he had seen her topless. She noticed him staring and blushed, subconsciously moving to cover herself with her arms. “Tsk tsk…” He growled softly as he gently guided her arms to her sides to expose her again. “... Simply beautiful.” He mumbled, slowly moving his hands to cup her breasts in his hands. He rolled his thumbs gently over her nipples and watched as her back arched into the touch. 

Chloe flushed as she looked away, her hair falling quite beautiful over her shoulders. “... They’re just boobs, Lucifer.” She huffed, but didn’t stop him as he leaned forwards and suddenly his mouth was sucking at her nipple. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth as she ground her hips down into his growing erection. The friction wasn’t nearly enough, and she ground her hips down again. He pulled back with a small moan and looked to her with a smirk. 

“Quite needy, aren’t you?” He commented with a cocky smirk. 

Chloe bit her bottom lip, staring at him with hesitance. Quickly, she moved her hand and slapped him directly on his left cheek. It wasn’t nearly as hard as she had done earlier, but it wasn’t light enough not to leave a burning sensation. 

Lucifer gasped, his eyes growing wide as he looked to her. It took him a moment before he smirked again and flipped them over, pressing her back into the sofa. “Naughty, naughty.” He hummed, roughly using both hands to fondle her breasts as he leaned in to suck bruises into her neck. It acted as a sort of pay back for the slap, although he did admit, he had asked for it. 

Chloe moaned as she turned her head to the side, giving him full access to her neck. She didn’t even care that people most certainly were going to ask where the hickeys had come from. That was the least of her concerns at the moment. While he was busy toying with her breasts in his hands, she reached a hand between them and swiftly unbuttoned his pants. He didn’t seem to notice it until her hand was rubbing his erect member through his boxers and he let out a surprised moan. She teasingly stroked him through his boxers, feeling as he slowly began to grind his hips into her hand, craving more friction. She stopped her hand movements, instead squeezing his member and he whined softly in her ear, panting. 

“... Chloe…” She heard him moan, and she nearly lost all control. Instead, she smirked and leaned up to nip at his neck, slowly beginning to stroke him again. 

“Keep still.” She ordered, her breath tickling his ear. Chloe reached her hand into his boxers and she heard him moan at the skin on skin contact. She began stroking him again, her thumb rolling over the tip skillfully. He moaned again and his hips involuntarily bucked forwards. Lucifer let out a whine when she stopped her movements again. 

He panted softly, pulling back to look to her. “... Can’t help it, love.” He mumbled softly and she smirked at him. He whined a bit louder when she removed her hand completely from him and pushed him back so he was sitting on the couch. Chloe moved off of the couch, kneeling down in front of him on the floor. He watched her as she tugged both his jeans and boxers off of his hips and down to his ankles. Her eyes locked onto his member as she leaned forwards on her knees, licking her lips. He shivered softly with anticipation, holding back a moan when she stroked him gingerly, her eyes flickering up to watch him. 

“No moving.” She said softly, watching him as she leaned in and kissed the tip of his member softly. She watched as he nodded his head and she sucked at the tip, enjoying the soft groan that escaped his lips. Slowly, she began to bob her head, one hand on the base of his member while her other hand rubbed circles into his hip. 

Lucifer moaned softly simply at the sight of her in front of him, on her knees and doing- this. It was almost too much for him to bare, but he forced himself to keep the little control he had. But then she was picking up the pace, her eyes closing as she moaned, sending vibrations onto him and he couldn’t help the way his hips twitched upwards. Her eyes opened again and she slowly pulled back with an audible ‘pop’. He frowned at the way she smirked up to him, trailing soft kisses across his hips in a teasing manner. He hated it but loved it all at the same time. “... Detective.” He mumbled softly and she was rising up off the floor. He watched as she slipped off her own jeans, only wearing her panties as she climbed into his lap once again. 

Chloe teasingly ground her hips down onto him a couple of times, enjoying the way his head lolled back with pleasure, and the little groans that escaped his lips. “Yes, Lucifer?” She asked in a low voice, leaning in to kiss at his neck. She felt as his hands moved to her hips and slowly slipped up her sides, causing her to shiver. 

“I want you.” He whispered, his voice low and sultry, all filled with lust and need and want- he wanted, no he needed her. Lucifer leaned up, pushing her face to the side as he returned the kisses onto her neck, nipping playfully at the skin, enjoying the way she moaned and ground her hips down into his lap. It caused delicious friction that simply wasn’t enough- he needed more. 

Chloe moaned at the friction she was causing, her hands tangling in his hair and tugged lightly. “... I want you too.” She mumbled softly, unable to help herself as she grinded her hips a couple more times. She forced herself to detach from him again, ignoring the way he whined, trying to tug her back into his lap. She smirked to him, making a show as she slipped off her panties and walked away. Lucifer hurriedly got up to follow her, and she laughed lightly at the way he followed her like a lost puppy. She happily lead him over to the bedroom, turning around as she sat on the bed and looked to him. She spread her legs slowly as an invitation. 

Lucifer smirked to her, following her. He leaned over her, pushing her back further into the bed, one of his legs between her legs, trapping her there. He leaned down on his elbows, trailing kisses from her shoulder and slowly made his way down her body. He pressed a wet kiss to her navel, a hand moving downwards and he rolled his thumb over her clit teasingly. He watched as her back arched off the bed slightly and she let out a small, gasping moan. He rolled his finger again, and then again, continuing the motion with a smirk on his face. All the while, he pressed kisses on her inner thighs, closing his eyes and humming softly. 

Chloe moaned as his pace continued, her back arched slightly off the bed as her hips twitched, yearning for more friction. “Lucifer-” She gasped, feeling as his kisses grew closer and closer until he finally pressed a wet, sloppy kiss over her clit, moving his hand away. Instead, he settled for placing his hands on her thighs, further spreading them. He began slowly lapping his tongue over her clit, enjoying the moans that escaped her lips, as she was unable to hold them back any longer. He slowly ran his hand down, slowly easing a finger into her and began to pump it into her at a steady pace. Her back arched even more off of the bed as she let out an exceptionally loud moan. He let out a low chuckle as he pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up to her. She looked back to him, feeling as he added a second finger and her head lolled back as she moaned. Chloe couldn’t help as she grinded her hips down into his fingers, whining softly as the movements stopped all together. She couldn’t help as she continued to grind down into his fingers, panting and gasping as she used his hand to pleasure herself. 

Lucifer watched with hooded eyes, leaning in to press kisses on her thighs, humming softly. “... Beautiful, Chloe.” He said softly and she let out a moan instead of a response. He smirked up to her as he pulled his fingers back and leaned up, pressing a kiss firmly to her lips before she could complain. He climbed between her legs, grinding his hips down into her and she moaned. Chloe ground her hips up into him in return and spread her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist. He felt as she moved a hand down, lining his member up with her and he slowly pushed himself into her. Her body tensed slightly, but she let out a moan as he pushed further into her. Lucifer felt as his head spun and he wanted to pound himself into her, but he stopped himself, giving her a few moments to adjust. 

Chloe nodded her head after just a few moments, wrapping her arms around his neck and he began a slow pace of thrusting in and out of her. The room filled with pants and low moans and he ground his hips down into her, her own hips meeting with his almost in unison. Lucifer let out a throaty moan as she moved her arm down, pressing her hand into his lower back and allowed him to go deeper into her. He bit his lower lip and let out a groan, pausing for a moment. 

Chloe smirked as she suddenly pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him. He stared up at her with dazed, lust filled eyes as she re-positioned herself and thrusted her hips downwards. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as she begun bouncing up and down on him, her hands placed firmly on his chest. She ground her hips down into his feverishly and he thrusted his hips up into hers, enjoying when she moaned and threw her head back. 

Lucifer smirked softly, thrusting his hips up a bit rougher and she let out a loud gasp, her nails digging into his chest. He repeated the rough movement again, hearing her gasp and moan in pleasure. It didn’t take long before she was a panting, moaning mess, her hips grinding down into him uncontrollably, her legs beginning to shake. 

“Lucifer-” She moaned before his hips snapped up rather roughly and she let out another gasp. “I’m c-close…” She moaned out and he snapped up his hips again. He pushed himself to sit up and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as he continued to thrust into her at a quicker pace. 

“Me too…” He mumbled softly against her neck and nipped at the exposed flesh, moaning into the skin. “... Come for me, Chloe.” He growled as he snapped his hips up again. 

Chloe’s body tensed as she let out a loud moan, her legs shaking as her orgasm washed over her. He grunted, his following not too far behind hers as he gripped bruisingly tight at her hips. For a long while, they stayed sitting in their embrace, Chloe’s head resting on his shoulder as she panted softly. Finally, though, she pulled herself off of him, sheepishly smiling to him as she climbed up towards the pillows. She patted the spot next to her and motioned for him to follow. 

Lucifer smiled to her and followed, moving to lay next to her. She reached out to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and brought him close to her. He buried his face into her fully exposed chest, happily wrapping an arm around her middle to bring her closer to him. 

They laid in comfortable silence, Chloe running her fingers gently through his hair, causing him to hum and close his eyes. 

“... Lucifer?” She asked after a while, and she wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they had been laying like that, but she assumed it had been at least a half hour. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, sounding tired and happy and satisfied, and just everything she wanted him to sound like. When she didn’t respond, he slowly pulled away to look to her. “... What’s wrong?” He asked with a soft frown, worried that she might have regretted it all. That she would leave him for good. 

Chloe glanced away before she looked back to him, her eyes meeting his own. She hesitated, knowing once it was said, she couldn’t take it back. “I-... I love you, Lucifer.” She said, gritting her teeth as she awaited his response. He never did seem like the type to fall in love and to do romantic things- hell, he didn’t seem like the relationship type. That was besides the fact that she was in love with, and had just slept with the actual Devil. 

Lucifer stared at her in awe, as if he never had expected those words to exit her mouth. And he hadn’t. He hadn’t expected her to ever feel the same, but here she was saying that she loved him. He couldn’t help the swell of emotions that followed those four simple words she had spoken. He smiled, big and bright and leaned in, kissing her lips with everything he had. 

He pulled back after a few moments, looking deep into her eyes. “I love you too, Chloe.” He responded confidently. Screw Dad, and whatever his plan was. This, what he had here with Chloe, was much more important to him than defying what his Father wanted. This- this was what mattered to him. 

Chloe let out a shaky chuckle, unable to help the sweet smile that spread across her lips. “Didn’t think the Devil would be the loving type…” She said softly, laughing softly at the small, offended gasp he made. 

“Detective!” He said, huffing as he shook his head. “I assure you,” He said with a smirk. “I am full of loving surprises.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss at her neck. 

Chloe blushed, unable to comprehend how he was ready for a round two. “Wait- what?” She shook her head lightly. 

“I’ve told you before,” He said with a smirk, his hand wandering down to cup her rear in one hand. “I have quite the stamina, Detective.” He stated, and she blushed. 

“... I suppose you do.” She said, biting her lip as he leaned into kiss at her neck again. This time, she allowed him to, moaning from how sensitive the skin was. 

Lucifer leaned back again, smirking. “You up for a round two?” He asked with a curious tilt of his head, and she let out a soft laugh. A laugh that made him smile to her. 

“Yeah.” She said, nodding her head softly. “I guess I could go for a round two…” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“You know what they say about idle hands and the Devil…” He paused, trying to remember the quote, but his memory failed him and he shrugged. “Idle hands or whatever.”

Chloe let out another laugh and leaned in, pressing her lips to his own, her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him in as close as she could, relishing the feeling of his skin on her own. She never wanted these feelings to disappear. She wanted to be here in his arms, kissing him until she could no longer. And he wanted the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this multi-chapter fic! If you're interested, I'm going to be writing some Lucifer/Chloe one shots based off prompts that I find, so check those out!


End file.
